A Blast from the Past
by Ivori
Summary: What if Kise had lost in his match against Haizaki? And if, after defeating Kise, Haizaki decides he'll go after the rest of the Generation of Miracles, starting with Kuroko? But Kuroko's former teammates won't let that happen due to an event in the past and will protect Kuroko, even though they're not on the same team anymore. Protective!GoM. Rated M for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hiya guys! This'll be my first Kuroko no Basket multi-chapter fic, so I hope you guys like it. I'm writing it as a request from Mistress of the Words. I'll warn that there will be some violence and overly-protective GoM but that's all good and dandy anyways. Not sure what my publishing schedule will be for this. It may be every 2 to every 3 weeks, I'll try to get them out there as soon as possible ;3. I'm planning for around 6 chapters or so. Also, this is a "what if" situation fic where Kise loses in the match against Haizaki instead of wins. It's also a "what if" on why Haizaki was kicked off of the team, just thought I'd let ya'll know. So yeah, enjoy!**

* * *

The stadium was silent exempt from the worried whispers of shocked onlookers. No one could believe their eyes. Kaijou had been defeated, practically humiliated, by Fukuda Sougou High. But the upset wasn't merely from the devastating loss or even the violent game that had just occurred. It was Kise Ryouta. He'd collapsed on the court as Fukuda Sougou celebrated. Kasamatsu ran up to him, noticing the panicked look on the blonde's face.

"Kise?" he asked, kneeling down and helping Kise into a sitting position. Kise was panting, sweat dripping from his face, the final five minutes of the match had been brutal on him. He'd tried his absolute best, even going as far as to break through the wall that had previously inhibited him. He had played his absolute strongest and copied all of the talents of the Generation of Miracles flawlessly. But it hadn't been enough and the blow was shattering. Kise closed his eyes, his breathing sharp and raspy and his entire body trembling in over-use. "Kise, are you all right?" Kasamatsu was really starting to worry, he'd never seen Kise so exhausted from a match. Kise glanced at Kasamatsu and shook his head. The entire time his hand was gripping his right knee.

"We lost," breathed Kise, there were painful tears in his eyes. He gritted his teeth and slammed his fist into the ground. Kasamatsu lowered his eyes and helped Kise stand. As soon as Kise put all of his weight on his legs though, he cried out in pain and crumpled.

"Kise!" cried Kasamatsu. "Kise, what happened?" demanded the point guard. Kise shook his head. "Dont tell me, that time?" Kasamatsu's features darkened as he recalled Haizaki's uncalled foul. Apparently it had taken more of a toll than he'd previously thought. Kise's knee had been hurting since before the match. But there was no way a little pain would have stopped him from playing, especially if Haizaki was playing. But it was too much. He raised his arms, silently asking to be helped up. Kasamatsu instantly obliged and supported Kise to keep him from falling. The blonde leaned heavily on his friend, staring at the floor in humiliated defeat.

"Looks like you still can't beat me, Ryouta," sneered a voice from behind them. Kise ground his teeth together and turned back to glare at Haizaki. "And now since you were so easy to defeat, I'll go after the other Generation of Miracles! I'll knock you all off of your pedestals. The Generation of Miracles will all lose, starting with Tetsuya," Haizaki leered at Kise as the blonde's eyes widened in shock.

"Don't you dare hurt Kurokocchi again, Haizaki!" he shouted angrily, stepping towards Haizaki as if to punch the violent player in his smug mouth. But before he could reach the distance, his leg gave out and he fell to the ground again. Haizaki guffawed and shook his head disapprovingly, his eyes narrowed in humor.

"Look at you, Ryouta. You're so pathetic. You haven't changed since back then!" he laughed. Kasamatsu helped Kise up again and watched in stupefied awe as the two of them fought.

"You know what'll happen if you so much as get within ten feet of Kurokocchi! Akashi won't hold back and neither will I! We'll protect Kurokocchi from you!" retorted Kise, wincing in pain.

"I'd like to see 'em try," challenged Haizaki, raising his hand in a wave goodbye before walking off.

"Bastard," rasped Kise.

* * *

"I can't believe that Kaijou lost," breathed Kagami, his expression hot-blooded and seeking revenge. Kuroko was staring off into space and hadn't heard what his teammate had said. Kagami raised an eyebrow and hit Kuroko in his shoulder to wake him from his stupor. "Pay attention, Kuroko," he grumbled. Kuroko nodded, looking worriedly down at the court.

"I hope Kise-kun is okay…" mumbled the teal-haired boy. Kagami's expression turned earnest and he followed Kuroko's gaze.

"He suddenly collapsed at the end of the match, do you think he's hurt?" mumbled Kagami. Kuroko suddenly stood up, his expression intensely serious as he rushed from his seat and ran over to the front of the row, looking down at the court. Kagami caught up to him, his expression confused.

"Yes. I think he's hurt," said Kuroko, looking unnerved. Without a word he ran down the steps and sprinted towards the doors leading to the court.

"Kuroko! Wait!" shouted Kagami, surprised at Kuroko's boldness. The double doors swung shut behind Kuroko and when Kagami burst through he was shocked with the sight he was met with. In the middle of the entrance hallway to the court was Kise supported by Kasamatsu, hopping on one foot so he didn't put any pressure at all on his right leg. Leaning against the wall on one side was Murasakibara, a cracker in his mouth as he looked at Kise and Kasamatsu's progress. Opposite him was Midorima, his expression grim.

"Ah, Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi? What are you doing here?" mumbled Kise. He looked around and noticed the others. "Ah! Murasakibaracchi, Midorimacchi and even Akashicchi?" little tears appeared in Kise's eyes when he realized they had all come. Kagami had to search to find Akashi who was hiding inconspicuously in the corner. _Bastard, didn't even see him. Who is he trying to be, Kuroko?_ thought Kagami in irritation. The door opened and Aomine poked his head out, looking reluctant to going any further. "Aominecchi!"

"Ah… Yo…" muttered Aomine after being noticed, stepping through the door. There was no turning back after Kise noticed him.

"Kise-kun, are you all right?" asked Kuroko, looking genuinely worried. Kise smiled happily at Kuroko being worried for him. But his smile faded and he looked woefully at the ground.

"Well my pride's a little damaged along with my knee. But nothing I can't fix," he grinned but everyone could tell it was fake. Kise suddenly remembered Haizaki's threat. "AH!" Kasamatsu jumped at Kise's sudden outburst and glared at his teammate in irritation. "Kurokocchi," Kise looked serious and everyone's eyes were suddenly on the normally-invisible man. "Haizaki said that he's going to go after the rest of us, starting with you," everyone was silent and Kuroko's eyes widened only slightly.

"If that bastard touches Tetsu, I'll make him pay," growled Aomine, gripping his hands into fists. Kise nodded at him and grimaced.

"Kurochin, be careful, okay?" cautioned Murasakibara, smiling lazily at Kuroko. Kuroko's normally expressionless face was set into a dark grimace.

"Knowing Haizaki, he'll use some poor tactic. He knows he can't beat Kuroko's misdirection so he's going to try and make his chances more towards his favor," muttered Midorima, clutching a toy dog in his hand.

"We aren't going to let Tetsuya get hurt again," Akashi smiled darkly, walking up and putting his arm around Kuroko's shoulder, a determined look in his heterochromic eyes and a knowing smirk turning his lips. Kagami furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. _What are they talking about? What do they mean again?_

"There's no need for you to worry," assured Kuroko. Akashi frowned at Kuroko disapprovingly, turning his face so he could look straight at the expressionless man.

"Tetsuy-" Akashi cut himself off and looked furiously behind Kuroko. The others turned and saw Haizaki, a towel around his neck as he grinned leeringly at them.

"Well well, it looks like all of the 'Generation of Miracles' have gathered. How sweet," his eyes flickered to each of them, finally resting on Kuroko. "You… You've always pissed me off," he walked up to Kuroko but found that his advance was blocked by Aomine and Kagami. The two power players momentarily glared at each other for acting similarly but then trained their glares to Haizaki. Kuroko looked at Haizaki warily but didn't break their eye contact.

"You're not getting anywhere near Tetsu," explained Aomine coldly. Haizaki took a mocking step back, putting his hands up in joking defense.

"How harsh, Daiki," he chuckled. Aomine grit his teeth and stepped a little further in front of Kuroko. Haizaki grinned again and smiled over at Akashi. "There's nothing you can do about this, Seijuurou. It's not like you can expel me from the team again, right?" chuckled Haizaki. Akashi narrowed his eyes but his expression remained calm. He turned his head so he was facing Haizaki and lifted his chin disapprovingly, eyes suddenly narrowed to dangerous slits.

"I can still kill you," he said coldly. The dark atmosphere that settled around Akashi's threat strengthened his seriousness. Haizaki took a tiny step backwards in genuine fear and turned his gaze back to Kuroko.

"Until next time then, Tetsuya," he laughed lightly and pushed past them. Akashi sent Haizaki a sharp glare, his grip on Kuroko's shoulder unconsciously tightening.

"There won't be a next time," he breathed darkly, leaving the others quickly, a threatening look taking over his features.

"Ah… What's Akashi doing?" muttered Kagami.

"Don't worry about him, Kagami-kun. Akashi wouldn't do anything foolish," assured Kuroko, watching the swinging doors until they stopped moving entirely.

Kise and Kasamatsu wobbled past them and Kise put a hand on Kuroko's shoulder. "Don't get yourself hurt, Kurokocchi. I need you to defend my honor and keep Haizaki from making fools out of us. My revenge on you two will have to wait. Because now, more pressing matters are unfolding," he glanced momentarily at Kagami and patted Kuroko's shoulder comfortingly before hobbling off.

"Don't worry, Kise-kun. We will definitely win. No one can use those kind of tactics to win indefinitely. We'll defeat Haizaki fairly. And we'll show everyone what it means to be the number one team in Japan," promised Kuroko. Kise smiled as the doors shut behind him.

"Thank you, Kurokocchi."

Kagami turned to Kuroko, his expression confused and annoyed. "They all keep saying 'again, again, again. Don't hurt Kuroko again.' What are they saying, Kuroko?" he demanded. Kuroko stared at his teammate, void of expression. Behind them, Midorima and Murasakibara were leaving the scene which left only Kuroko, Kagami and Aomine. Kuroko's eyes shifted to his former teammate and Aomine averted his eyes.

"You can tell him, Tetsu. I don't think it matters if he knows," he muttered, sensing Kuroko's indecision.

"Akashi-kun said to keep it between us though," retorted Kuroko.

"That was two years ago. Akashi was just trying to help you," grumbled Aomine. "Regardless, you may think that no one has to worry, but you don't remember it like we do, Tetsu," he paused, glancing at Kagami then meeting Kuroko's prying gaze again. "Keep yourself safe," he then turned and exited without another word.

"What is it that happened two years ago?" implored Kagami. "Were you hurt?" Kuroko looked straight at the doors and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Maybe later, Kagami-kun," he murmured, walking forward. "But if we don't hurry, we'll be left behind," he added. And so the Seirin duo exited the building, the double doors swinging behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hiya again, guys! So I'd like to start off by saying that I LOVE YOU ALL. This is my most popular story and when I saw the (currently) 100 alerts I honestly squealed in happiness! For that I'm gonna post this today instead of tomorrow because I love all of you guys! Anyways, I forgot to mention in the previous chapter that in this fic, Kuroko and Akashi are cousins! (As requested by Mistress of the Words. I have to say… I feel a bit like a troll, taunting you guys with the mentions of what happened in the past. Then again, Fujimaki-san does that too, so you can say I'm following his style I guess, lol. So yeah, enjoy this chapter. The next one should come in a week or two! And all of your reviews are so lovely, they make me squeal like the little fangirl I am! Thank you so much!**

* * *

"Kuroko!" shouted Hyuuga as the ball whizzed past Kuroko's face and bounced uneventfully to the ground. Kuroko stared at it dazedly. He hadn't been paying attention at all. "Kuroko, what's with you today?" asked Koganei, raising an eyebrow with his humorous cat-like look.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention," murmured Kuroko, glancing back at Hyuuga.

"No duh," grumbled Kagami, glaring at Kuroko derisively. "Get your head in the game, we need you for our match against Fukuda Shougo," he said seriously. Kuroko stared blankly at his teammate and then nodded numbly. Riko was staring intensely at their invisible player. _Something's not right with him… _she thought. _His heart's not in it at all, it's like his mind is somewhere else completely._

"Kuroko, go take a break," she said hardly. Kuroko almost looked offended at the statement, then he grimaced ashamedly and walked off of the court. Closing the door behind him he stared at the wall darkly. _Haizaki… _he lowered his eyes to the ground, rubbing his arm uncomfortably. He sighed solemnly and grabbed his bag, slipping into his jacket. Returning back to the court, no one seemed to notice him. Of course they wouldn't. They never really did, especially when Kuroko didn't particularly want them too. He simply walked towards the exit and left the gym silently.

"Is Kuroko back yet?" asked Kiyoshi.

"He should be back any minute," sighed Hyuuga. "Give him time to sort out whatever is going on in his head."

* * *

Kuroko had just started walking. He didn't really have a certain destination that he wanted to go. It was strange for him to feel so detached from practice, especially with a match coming up. _But this match is against Haizaki… _countered Kuroko inwardly, frowning to himself. Normally, he would rather enjoy playing against his old teammates; after all they're the strongest players he's ever known. But Haizaki was different because of what had occurred in the past. _Just seeing him puts me on edge_, thought Kuroko, grimacing slightly.

He found himself on a park bench, staring out at the river dazedly. The events of the previous day were replaying in his head over and over again. He vaguely wondered how Kise's leg was doing but the thought was immediately pushed aside with Haizaki's threat.

_"Haizaki said that he's going to go after the rest of us, starting with you."_

Kuroko inwardly cringed. _Kise-kun had done what we all thought was impossible. He'd copied all of the Generation of Miracles' abilities and yet that still hadn't been enough. How is it that we'll win? Especially with a player like Haizaki as our opponent. _Kuroko's eyes narrowed. _How is it that we'll get through this match unscathed? _The phone in Kuroko's pocket suddenly buzzed. Kuroko hesitated, wondering if it was the coach or Kagami. But with one look at the caller ID his suspicions were proven completely wrong. _Akashi-kun? _He flipped the phone open and answered.

"This is Kuroko."

"Always so formal, Tetsuya," sighed Akashi across the line.

"What is Akashi-kun doing, calling me?" wondered Kuroko idly, leaning back against the bench and looking up at the sky blankly.

"I just wanted to know if everything was all right," said Akashi genuinely. Kuroko's eyes narrowed in confusion. Akashi never used that kind of tone with him. Despite them being cousins, they really weren't the closest. Their relationship was merely former-teammates. But Akashi truly cared about his teammates, even if they weren't his anymore. He would protect any one of the other Generation of Miracles should a similar situation arise. Kuroko paused before speaking again.

"I don't understand. Is something supposed to be wrong?" he said bluntly. There was a soft chuckle on the other side. Apparently, Akashi thought that Kuroko was joking. But Kuroko was never really one to joke in the first place.

"You haven't thought about what happened yesterday at all?" questioned Akashi curiously.

"Not all that much," lied Kuroko, his monotone easily concealing the falsehood. Akashi was silent. He knew Kuroko too well to know that the teal-hair boy was lying.

"That's not it, is it?" he sighed. Kuroko grimaced. He didn't want to admit that he'd been thinking about that time. There was a reason he didn't like to talk about his days at Teikou and that was because they were painful to bring to light again.

"I've thought about it," admitted Kuroko. Akashi was silent. He was waiting for Kuroko to continue. "I don't know how we'll win," he added darkly.

"I wouldn't be so concerned with winning and losing at the moment, Tetsuya. Considering your position at this time, I'd be more concerned about your own health," said Akashi hardly. It wasn't often that he lectured Kuroko like this. Kuroko tended to do most everything right. But there were some moments when his thinking wouldn't produce the best result. More increasingly rare was the former Teikou captain's indifference to winning or losing.

"What does my health have to do with any of this?" asked Kuroko confusedly. _I'm perfectly healthy. The problem is Haizaki's playing style._

"You heard what Shintarou said the other day, Tetsuya, didn't you?" said Akashi, sounding as if he was talking to a little kid, explaining each detail slowly so it would all be understood and comprehended. "You are a threat to Haizaki, along with Kagami Taiga. With you two as the power-duo you are, you couldn't be stopped with his simple stealing move. Your misdirection stumps him and he can't steal it. He of course, would know this. I don't want to see Tetsuya hurt like last time. And it appears that you may be in some sort of danger. Haizaki will do what he can to win against you in his foolish attempt to defeat us. And his options will definitely include hindering your ability. Haizaki will try to hurt you again, Tetsuya," warned Akashi forebodingly. Kuroko stayed silent, letting the warning sink into his mind. He breathed and out slowly, leaning over his knees and looking at the ground.

Akashi waited for two whole minutes for Kuroko to respond. He wanted to make sure that Kuroko knew well just what kind of situation he was in. Kuroko was indeed the weakest among the Generation of Miracles. It was why he was so easily picked on when they were in Teikou. But no matter what, Akashi and the others would stand up for Kuroko, because despite him having the weakest body of them all, Kuroko had the strongest heart. He had the will to stand up against those that looked down on him. He wouldn't let anyone break him. "Tetsuya?" breathed Akashi slowly. Kuroko didn't respond so Akashi continued. "Are you alone right now?" Kuroko hesitated in answering, trying to figure out Akashi's intention through that one question alone.

"I am," he finally said, running a hand through his hair to sweep his bangs from his face. There was a furious silence on the other end. Kuroko wondered what Akashi's face looked like in that moment. _Is he angry…?_ But Akashi's response came calm and controlled.

"That won't do. Get back in the company of people," he lectured strictly. Kuroko didn't move. Perhaps this was more serious than he had once thought. Akashi sounded worried. It wasn't a common tone with Akashi and it honestly gave Kuroko an unnerving chill.

"What's really going on, Akashi-kun? I feel like you know more than I do about this," said Kuroko, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"I know only as much as you do. Are you with anyone now? Get with someone as soon as possible, Tetsuya. You being alone really sets me on edge," admitted Akashi reluctantly. Kuroko sighed. He didn't want to go back to the gym. They'd just make him play and playing was the last thing on Kuroko's mind now. "Where are you, Tetsuya?" demanded Akashi suddenly. Kuroko stared blankly forward, his eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Tetsuya, answer me. Where are you?" ordered Akashi, his voice strikingly sharp.

"I'm… by the river, on a bench," mumbled Kuroko vaguely.

"… More specific, Tetsuya. I'm coming to get you, just tell me where you are," said Akashi bluntly. Kuroko glanced around. There wasn't much to go by. All of the stores were far down the street and Kuroko couldn't identify them, and any houses were too similar to differentiate. Kuroko hummed in concentration.

"I guess I'm near the bridge. Probably about three hundred feet away from it on the left side," he said slowly, judging the distance by eye. Akashi mumbled a quick goodbye and was followed up by a hollow dial tone. Kuroko slowly withdrew the phone from his ear, frowning at it. _Why must they always look out for me like this? _His frown deepened and he shook his head, scattering all of the dark thoughts entering his mind.

Akashi arrived, looking out of breath as he jogged up to Kuroko. He had an irritated look on his face as he slowed down to a stop, wiping sweat off of his forehead. The redhead looked in either direction warily, as if looking for someone. Akashi let out a puff of air. "You're on the _right _side of the bridge, Tetsuya. Not the left!" he said derisively. Kuroko looked blankly at his cousin and shrugged.

"I guess I had it backwards," he said coolly. Akashi sighed and looked out towards the river before turning his gaze back to Kuroko.

"Just what are you doing out here, Tetsuya? Why are you all by yourself?" he asked, his voice soft but still commanding. He glanced down, his multi-colored eyes boring into Kuroko intently, looking for an answer. Kuroko looked pensively in the other direction.

"I needed to think. I couldn't get my mind on basketball," he said truthfully, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Akashi stared at the smaller man pointedly.

"You said that you've 'thought about it'. It sounds a bit more than just 'thinking about it' to me," he murmured. Kuroko grimaced and shook his head.

"I can't help that the memories of back then come back up. But it's distracting and I'd rather not think about it," said Kuroko darkly. Akashi sighed.

"So you go to be alone? When you know very well that the possibility that Haizaki comes for you is exceedingly high?" he grumbled in irritation. Kuroko shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe I just wasn't thinking about that," Kuroko's eyes travelled to the object in Akashi's hand. "Akashi-kun, what is that in your hand?" he asked curiously. Akashi blinked and then held it up, looking surprised at being questioned.

"Ah, this? Well, as you can see… They're just scissors," he said innocently.

"Where did you get them?"

"I grabbed them as I was leaving my house."

"Why do you have them?"

"Because if Haizaki were here I would stab him with them."

Kuroko stared blankly at his cousin, disbelief clouding his stoic face. Akashi shrugged, indifferent to Kuroko's incredulity. He sat down and leaned back on the bench, his arms spreading out over the top. He turned his head towards Kuroko, taking in the off-expression on Kuroko's face. The teal-haired boy looked conflicted and slightly worried, so unlike his normally calm self.

"Promise me you won't go out by yourself again," said Akashi sternly, his eyes fixed on Kuroko.

"I promise," said Kuroko quietly.

"Then let's get you back to your gym. Even if it's you, they'd notice you're missing by now," sighed Akashi, standing up and holding out his hand. Kuroko nodded and let Akashi pull him into a standing position.

* * *

"Kuroko!" cried Riko as the missing player rounded the corner. Her face instantly contorted into shock though as she saw who it was that was escorting him. "Akashi Seijuurou!" she cried. Akashi raised an eyebrow at the use of his full name but didn't comment. The other Seirin members rushed over to the scene.

"Kuroko, you bastard! Where'd you go?" demanded Kagami angrily. He looked warily at Akashi, likely remembering the incident they'd had before. His eyes drifted to the scissors in Akashi's hand and he took an unconscious step backwards.

"I needed some time to think," sighed Kuroko, the monotony of the conversation making him feel disinterested. Akashi came up behind him and once again wrapped his arm around Kuroko's shoulder.

"What are you doing here, Akashi-san?" asked Hyuuga. Akashi turned to the captain and smiled.

"I'm making sure my cousin doesn't get hurt," he said, his smile changing to a smirk. The crowd around them quieted in stunted astonishment.

"What do you mean _cousin_?" cried several members at one time. Kuroko gave Akashi a hard stare. He hadn't told anyone about his relationship with Akashi at all. And now, the mystery appeared to be nullified.

"I always thought you two looked similar," muttered Koganei, nodding his head in a superior fashion. The others gave him an annoyed look, catching his bluff instantly and Koganei shrunk away, trying not to be noticed anymore.

"We're cousins, but it doesn't really matter, does it?" asked Kuroko plainly.

"Of course it matters! This changes everything!" cried Riko.

"How so?" replied Kuroko and Akashi together. The two exchanged a bemused glance while everyone else was again bewildered into silence.

"Anyways," continued Akashi, removing his arm from Kuroko's shoulder. "I've got to get going. It was a pleasure meeting you all," he waved goodbye to them and turned to leave but stopped mid-way. "Ah, that's right. Kagami Taiga, if you let anything happen to my cousin I won't forgive you," he turned his head so he could look at the power forward's expression to his next statement. "If you let him get hurt, I _will _kill you," he smiled dangerously, satisfied with the blanche of Kagami's face along with the shocked wide-eyes and open mouth. "Take care," and he exited the gym, leaving another shocked silence. Kuroko watched as Kagami started to calm down before bowing deeply.

"Kagami-kun, please take care of me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Ahhh~ I wrote this chapter surprisingly fast! Anyways, I love you ALL because this is the first story I've ever had that has gotten 100 faves. Also the first with over 50 reviews! (Heck, it was the first with over 20). Thank you all so much for reading, and reviewing. It really means a lot :). On a side note, how _intense _is KuroBasu getting, eh? The Rakuzan vs. Shuutoku match is going to be EPIC. And episode 17…. jeez. The feels, man, the feels. I'll save my fangirling for later so I don't spam the Author's Note, lol. So yeah guys, enjoy this chapter! The next should be up in about a week or so!**

* * *

Kagami shoved half a burger into his mouth, chewing the large amount of meat and bread slowly and with difficulty. Maji Burger was practically empty except for the two Seirin players. Kagami was staring menacingly at Kuroko, pouting his lips, grease dripping from the end of his next burger. Kuroko sipped calmly on his vanilla shake, staring out of the window pensively.

"Oi, Kuroko. I asked you a question," grumbled Kagami, gritting his teeth in annoyance. Kuroko turned slowly, his expression unreadable.

"I wasn't paying attention, sorry," he mumbled, nearing the end of his shake. He hadn't been paying attention a lot lately. He'd just zone out.

"Pay attention more, dumbass," he snapped, dropping the burger, his appetite completely gone. "I asked what Akashi was talking about. What do I have to 'protect' you from? And why do _I _ have to take care of you?" he ranted angrily, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring malevolently out of the window. Kuroko narrowed his eyes. "That bastard pisses me off. Just like all the other 'Generation of Miracles'. They're all so goddamn stuck-up and arrogant. Akashi's the worst, too. 'I always win, so I'm always right'. That's such bullshit!" Kagami gritted his teeth angrily. "And what is he talking about, 'cousin'? If you two were related we would have known, right?" he looked expectantly at Kuroko.

"No, we're really related. Akashi is my first cousin on my mother's side," he said bluntly. Kagami looked at Kuroko, his expression shocked. "I don't see why that reaction is necessary. I've said it a few times already, we may be related, but Akashi-kun and I aren't particularly close," he said, sipping the last remnants of his vanilla shake.

Kagami shook his head in disbelief. "It's just… unexpected. You two are so… different," muttered Kagami, unwrapping another burger. Kuroko stood up and Kagami looked at him expectantly. "Where are you going?" he grunted. Kuroko glanced down at his teammate.

"To refill my drink," me mumbled. "And then I'm going home. I don't want to talk to you anymore," he said bluntly. Seething, Kagami stood up, grabbing Kuroko by his shoulder to keep him from moving.

"Hold on, you bastard!" he fumed. Kuroko merely glanced back at him, unaffected. "I'm not done talking to you yet! Just what is going on? Why do I have to watch over you for Akashi?" he asked seriously. Kuroko turned halfway but didn't look at Kagami. His eyes were focused on the window, his reflection staring back at him.

"I don't really want to tell you that," said Kuroko softly, shrugging off Kagami's hand and walking towards the counter. "Vanilla shake, please," he told the cashier. She smiled and took the cup, walking towards the milkshake machine.

"You can't just shrug me off like that!" snapped Kagami, appearing yet again.

"I already did, Kagami-kun," stated Kuroko dryly. "The reason I don't want to tell you is because it doesn't involve you. Only the Generation of Miracles know about what happened and we're the only ones that need to know. No one else needs to be brought into our painful past. I trust you, Kagami-kun. But I know that if I told you, you'd something rash and stupid and I can't have something like that on my hands," Kuroko took the milkshake gingerly from the cashier and handed her exact change, walking towards the door.

"If it only has to do with the Generation of Miracles then what does Haizaki have to do with it? He wasn't part of the Generation of Miracles," said Kagami pointedly. Kuroko glowered and shook his head.

"I guess I should say it has to do with Teikou, not so much the Generation of Miracles, for people like Haizaki and Momoi were involved, but the event mainly revolves around just those eight people," said Kuroko warily, he felt as if he'd given too much to Kagami already. "Now please, stop talking about it," he said hardly.

"You said that Haizaki was ejected from the team by Akashi, right?" said Kagami, a pensive light in his eye. He was concentrating hard on an idea that he was wrapping his head around. Kuroko turned back to Kagami, the wary look returning to his eyes. _Is he figuring it out?_ he thought wonderingly. "So… why was he kicked off?" asked Kagami, a defeated look on his face. _He gave up_… a smile flitted momentarily across Kuroko's lips and he shook his head.

"He was kicked off for being a violent player. I don't have to say anything more to you," said Kuroko, smirking slightly as he turned away, feeling as if he'd won the argument.

"Does the violence have anything to do with you?" questioned Kagami suddenly. Kuroko stopped and stared at the ground.

"The violence involved everyone," he said vaguely. "I'm not telling you anything more, Kagami-kun, so you should stop asking," he said stonily.

Kagami glared at Kuroko intensely. _He's getting super defensive. At least, as defensive as Kuroko really can get. But it's unlike him to be so demanding. I must be on the right track._ "I'm not going to stop asking. Aomine said that you could tell me. So I want to know," he stated.

"Just because I _can_ tell you, doesn't mean I _will_," grumbled Kuroko, suddenly looking irritated. Kagami raised his eyebrows in surprise; a shocked jolt going through his body at seeing a pissed Kuroko, however brief the emotion was on the teal-haired boy's face. Frustrated and annoyed, Kagami let out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine. If _you_ won't tell me, someone else _will_," he said heatedly, exiting Maji Burger quickly. He half-expected Kuroko to follow him and tell him to not go. But the invisible man didn't. Kagami glanced back and saw that he was staring at the floor. He stayed like that for a few seconds before walking in another direction, sucking on his vanilla shake.

* * *

_Hmm, should I ask Kise or Aomine? Maybe Momoi will tell me…_ Kagami scrolled through the contacts on his phone. _Ah, that's right; Kuroko let Kise have my number, the bastard. Well, he's the only one I have. Might as well see if he knows._ Kagami dialed the number and waited patiently. On the third ring, Kise picked up.

"Hello?" he sounded tired.

"Ah, Kise," greeted Kagami awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head uncomfortably. "I had a question to ask you," he said, finding a comfortable spot on the wall of a building and leaning against it.

"Kagamicchi! What a surprise, I didn't expect you to call!" said Kise cheerfully. "What can I do for you? You need any basketball pointers?" he questioned hyperactively. Pissed, Kagami considered hanging up on the overly-cheerful blond but he decided against it for the sake of answers.

"Uh, I just wanted… to ask you about something. Something to do with Kuroko," said Kagami, a serious tone coming through his voice. Kise was silent for a moment before he sighed lengthily.

"You want to know what happened in the past, don't you?" he guessed. Kagami felt a jolt run through him. He grudgingly replied with an affirmative. Kise sighed again. "I don't think I should be the one to say, to tell you the truth, Kagamicchi. I really respect Kurokocchi and I want to respect his feelings. The only reason you'd be asking me is if he wouldn't tell you. So I don't want to really want to disregard his feelings," said Kise, a sad tone to his voice. "I want to tell you, because Kagamicchi has the right to know, after all he's your teammate and Haizaki is your next opponent. But I can't lose what little trust I've gained from Kurokocchi," he said definitively.

Kagami groaned impatiently. "Fine. Do you have Aomine's number? I'll ask him," he asked. Kise was silent on the other line for a moment.

"I… I guess I don't see a problem in giving you Aominecchi's number," he muttered, sounding unconvinced in his decision. "All right, fine."

Kagami immediately called Aomine. The phone was still ringing after five times_. Is he not going to pick up? Bastard's probably asleep_, thought Kagami in irritation. Finally, on nearly the seventh ring, a drowsy "hullo" greeted Kagami.

"Aomine, I have a question for you," said Kagami stiffly. Aomine was silent but Kagami could vaguely hear a yawn.

"And who is this?" questioned Aomine groggily.

"It's Kagami! Kagami Taiga!" snapped Kagami angrily, seething and gripping his other hand into a fist. _This bastard_! he thought in annoyance.

"Ah, Kagami. Whadd'ya want?" drawled Aomine.

"Tell me about when Kuroko was hurt. Kuroko and Kise won't tell me. But I want to know," said Kagami determinedly. There was a disgruntled groan from Aomine.

"You're nosy. If Tetsu doesn't want to tell you then why bother asking all of us?" he grumbled irritatedly.

"Because he's hiding it from me. And it's annoying how out-of-it he is right now. He can't even play basketball right. There's something wrong and it has to do with Haizaki, doesn't it?" inquired Kagami seriously.

"Sure, it has to do with Haizaki. But I don't particularly want to tell you, Kagami. Two years ago was a hard time for Tetsu and I don't think he'd want you to find out through _me_ of all people," Aomine chuckled darkly.

"But if you don't tell me, I will never find out!" retorted Kagami.

"Then you don't find out. Think about how other people feel, Kagami," said Aomine with sudden sternness. Kagami blinked and then looked at the ground ashamedly. _I've never thought about how he felt…_

"Regardless," grumbled Kagami. "Akashi told me to 'protect' him. How can I do that if I don't know what I'm protecting him from?" he said. Aomine was completely silent, obviously thinking hard about his next decision.

"Damn… Don't tell Tetsu that it was me, okay?" he said, a guilty tone in his voice. Kagami's eyes widened. He didn't think he was going to win that argument.

* * *

Back at Maji Burger, Kuroko softly petted Nigou's head, smiling softly at the small black and white dog. He stood up and unhooked the dog's leash from the pole he was tied to. "Are you ready to go, Nigou?" he asked. Nigou barked, giving a doggish smile. "Then let's get going."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: AH! I'm so sorry about being late! I've been moving to a new house all week and I haven't had internet for a few days! I thought I was going to die! T_T Not to mention this chapter… jeez, this chapter is LONG. I doubled the story length with just this chapter alone, haha! I hope that makes up for my lateness! Well, this is it! I hope that the suspense was worth it, haha! Because of the graphicness I've put into this chapter, I've decided to change the rating of the story to M, I hope I don't lose anyone because of that ^^". So yeah, This chapter surprised me with it's length, it's nearly 7,000 words… But, I hope you guys enjoy it! Next chapter may be a bit late too, mostly because I'm moving and am having trouble getting to a computer, just a heads up ^^. Thanks you all!**

* * *

Kuroko was completely silent as he walked down the street with Nigou. It was already late; the street lamps were slowly turning on one by one. However, there were still people out at this time, it wasn't common for there to be no-one at dusk. But it wasn't as many people as there normally were. Kuroko glanced around at the other nameless faces, walking into bars or hotels or restaurants. Nigou barked softly at him but Kuroko silenced him quickly, not wanting to get yelled at for a dog off-leash. Nigou looked vaguely upset at being reprimanded. _Kagami-kun keeps asking questions I don't want to answer, _he thought, walking forward and ushering Nigou with him.

_"_Fine_. If you don't tell me, someone _will_." _Kagami's words echoed in Kuroko's mind. He knew someone would eventually give into Kagami's constant questions. It was not that he didn't want Kagami to know. It was just that Kuroko himself didn't believe that he had the strength to tell Kagami something like that. He'd always made a point out of not revealing anything about his past. People didn't particularly need to know about his time at Teikou. While it had been a glorious undefeated three years for the middle school and the public eye, it had been troublesome for the players themselves. At times it had even been painful. Kuroko didn't want to bring to light what was now firmly in the dark. Kagami could be allowed to _know_. But his hotheaded personality would most likely result in him doing something stupid should he find out.

Kuroko was looking out for his friend, making sure he didn't get into trouble. And in order for that to happen, if Kagami didn't know, then it would be for the best. _Back then concerns the Generation of Miracles and no one else. It's not particularly a secret. But it's not something I want widely known, _thought Kuroko, crossing a bridge. He stopped at the highest point of the arc and stared out at the night-blackened river. _Because that time was hard for all of us…_

~_Flash Back~_

"Good job today, everyone," sighed Akashi, wrapping a plush towel over his neck and giving them an emotionless stare. Kuroko looked a little winded, even though they should have already been cooled-down by now. _I need to get him to up his stamina, _thought Akashi with a grimace. Kise wrapped his arm around Kuroko and hugged him tightly, making the smaller boy glare indignantly at the blond.

"What are you doing, Kise-kun?" he grumbled, pushing him off. Kise grinned awkwardly. He'd only been on the team itself for a mere three weeks and the first string for even less time but he'd already accustomed himself to the team with ease. Kuroko envied his airy attitude, despite the fact that Kise was greatly targeted for his sudden explosive appearance on the team. Suddenly, Haizaki appeared above them, putting his arms around both of their shoulders, one drooping severely to compensate for Kuroko's shortness. Kuroko glanced emotionlessly at his teammate. He didn't particularly like Haizaki, but he didn't hate him.

"Hey, Haizakicchi!" groaned Kise, looking annoyed. "That's not fair! I wasn't done with Kurokocchi yet!" complained the blond, looking mockingly annoyed. Haizaki smirked mirthlessly, looking at Kise with a superior look; he took his arm away from the blond and turned to him.

"Well I guess that's exactly why I did it then!" he chuckled.

"Excuse me, but could you let go of me?" asked Kuroko, pushing himself away. Haizaki narrowed his eyes at the teal-haired boy but didn't comment as he turned back to Kise.

"It's because you look so goddamn happy. You're not even a starter, don't get so comfortable when you can't even beat _me_," chuckled Haizaki, pointing at the now irked blond.

"Please don't use such language on the court, Shougo," sighed Akashi as he walked past them, his red eyes darting to the small forward derisively. Haizaki chuckled and apologized jokingly.

"You know, both you and Tetsuya are getting a lot of talk," said Haizaki, a smirk creeping onto his face again.

"What do you mean?" asked both Kuroko and Kise together, they looked at each other curiously before turning back to Haizaki.

"A lot of people are saying that you two don't deserve to be on first string," said Haizaki, still smirking at the two of them. Kise looked to Kuroko but the other was staring straight at Haizaki, his expression unreadable but interested. "Ryouta has only been on the team for a goddamn three weeks and he's already in first string? And Tetsuya is a weakling; _no one _but Seijuurou and Daiki believe you should be on this team. People say that you only got on the first string because you're Seijuurou's cousin," said Haizaki, the smirk disappearing into a serious frown. Kuroko blinked languidly.

"You seem well informed, Haizaki-kun," he said in a slightly accusing tone. Haizaki merely smirked.

"Who're you hearing this from? Akashicchi will be mad if he hears that people are badmouthing other members of the team!" cried Kise, looking at Kuroko encouragingly. "It'd be good to stop these rumors before they spread, right?"

"They've _already _spread. Even Seijuurou wouldn't be able to stop the spreading of rumors. Besides, what people say is _true," _he smirked again and then left them. Kise turned to Kuroko, looking concerned.

"Do you think he's right, Kurokocchi?" he asked, looking worried. Kuroko shrugged and began to walk towards the locker room. Akashi intercepted them, looking at Kuroko and Kise curiously.

"That conversation looked oddly serious," he stated with a look of concern. "What did Shougo say to you two?" he asked. Kuroko shrugged his shoulders, closing his eyes and trying to brush it off. _How can Kurokocchi just do that? Why doesn't he tell Akashicchi? _thought Kise, looking at Kuroko in shock. The teal-haired boy was giving Kise a pointed look. _He doesn't want me to say anything either? _Kise's eyes widened even more. "Ryouta?" asked Akashi. "Will you tell me what Tetsuya is hiding?" he asked politely. Kise glared at Kuroko. _How can I lie to him!? He's like a demon! He'll know if I'm lying to him! _he thought in panic.

"I-It was nothing," stammered Kise, smiling in a pathetic attempt to ward off suspicion. Akashi narrowed his eyes and shrugged.

"Fine, both of you get dressed and go home. There won't be any extra practice tonight because practice ran late," he said blandly. Kuroko looked disappointed but he nodded and headed into the locker room. Kise followed him, looking completely confused.

"Kurokocchi, what was that about?! Why didn't you tell Akashicchi? That was the perfect moment to tell him!" shouted Kise, looking offended at Kuroko keeping a secret.

"That would only have spread the rumor even more. It doesn't mean that much that I didn't tell him. Akashi-kun has enough on his mind as it is. He doesn't need to worry about chasing rumors," explained Kuroko seriously. "It's not his problem to deal with, nor is it anyone else's," he opened his locker and all of his clothes fell on him, sopping wet and covered in dirt. Kuroko stared at the dripping mess on the floor, expressionless.

"Kurokocchi, you need to tell someone!" cried Kise. "How long has this happened to you?" he implored. Kuroko wiped the rest of the water out of his locker and came up with a damp note. He ripped it apart without reading it and looked at Kise, his gaze somewhat dark and stony.

"Since I started practicing with the first string, I guess. It's nothing big, Kise-kun. You're overreacting," he said plainly, picking up his clothes and putting them into a bag. He took off his basketball shoes and held them delicately in his hand and began to walk towards the door.

"Wait, Kurokocchi!" Kise grabbed Kuroko by his shoulder in order to keep him from leaving. _He's avoiding my questions… _thought Kise, his gaze determined. "This is bullying, Kurokocchi. You don't have to stand for it. We can tell Akashicchi or the coach or _anyone_ and we can stop them from doing this! I'm not overreacting because it's a big deal!" cried Kise, his hand gripping into Kuroko's shoulder. Kise looked down at Kuroko's feet. "Do you walk home barefoot because of things like this?" he asked, his voice soft.

"I do. But my house is close," admitted Kuroko.

"That's not the point," grumbled Kise.

"It's not your concern though, Kise-kun. I appreciate your enthusiasm in helping me, but I don't need it. This is _harmless,_" he insisted, shrugging Kise's hand off. Kise gave him a horrified look.

"But what if it doesn't _stay _harmless?! You obviously don't have a reaction towards these kinds of things, so they're going to get _worse_. It would be really bad if they hurt you, Kurokocchi! Now that I know this has been happening, I can't just stay quiet!" snapped Kise. Kuroko narrowed his eyes at his teammate and shook his head.

"My troubles don't need to involve everyone else. Please don't drag other people into this, Kise-kun," he asked. Kise felt torn and he glared at the ground.

"If I could just _tell _someone. Akashicchi, Aominecchi… Even Momoicchi! They could _help _you Kurokocchi," he breathed.

"I don't need help," insisted Kuroko, throwing open the door, he started to walk through but he stopped, not turning around. "So promise me, Kise-kun, that you won't tell anyone about this. I can handle it on my own," he then walked out of the door, not even waiting for an answer.

* * *

Two weeks passed and Kise had kept his promise, though he began to notice signs that the bullying was getting worse. A few days before he had shown up with a bruise on his cheek. When asked, Kuroko merely said he'd tripped. The others appeared to believe it but Kise knew. He knew that it was getting much worse and it was a lot quicker than he'd really expected. _Why are they bullying Kurokocchi? I'm the one that joined the team only a few weeks ago! And yet they're bullying _him _not me? _he thought in agitation.

"Kurokocchi," started Kise, walking up to him conversationally. Kuroko took one look at Kise and walked in the other direction. _And he's avoiding my questions again. _It was starting to get annoying, the way Kuroko avoided even _him_. _I just want to help Kurokocchi. But he won't even accept that! For such a weak looking guy he sure is proud… _Kise sighed and trained as normal, though he was unable to shake the uneasiness of the entire situation.

Halfway through practice, Akashi pulled Kise over. _I'm going to be scolded. I'm going to be scolded. He's going to kill me. Someone, anyone, save me! _Kise's inward pleadings reached no ears, however. Akashi glanced over at Kuroko before looking up towards the newest member of their team.

"I want you to tell me something," he said outright. Kise looked confused, ready for the worst. "Is Tetsuya being bullied?" he asked, an overly-protective look on his face. Kise jumped in shock, not expecting to be asked so suddenly and bluntly. "I know when you're lying, Ryouta. Just tell me, did he fall, or did someone hit him?" he asked. Kise looked away from Akashi.

"I-Isn't that something you should be asking Kurokocchi himself?" he chuckled uncomfortably. Akashi shook his head disapprovingly.

"Tetsuya may not look it, but he has his pride. And he doesn't like to burden others with things he thinks he can handle himself. I know this because I'm his cousin. I wouldn't expect you to know this. But for future reference, anything serious that is happening to Tetsuya, he will not tell _anyone_. He trusts you and me and everyone else, but that's why he won't say anything," explained Akashi, a solemn look on his face. Kise grimaced.

"Even if he knows you're there to help him? I don't understand, Akashicchi, why is he like that?" asked Kise, his voice soft. Akashi didn't answer him. Kise followed the captain's gaze and saw Kuroko walking up to them.

"Tetsuya," greeted Akashi calmly.

"K-Kurokocchi," muttered Kise, not meeting his eyes. Kuroko gave Kise a disappointed look and he kept walking.

"There's no need for you to worry, Akashi-kun. It's not serious," he said as he passed. Akashi reached out and grabbed Kuroko's arm, reeling him back in.

"Just what is not serious, Tetsuya? I can't have you getting hurt," he breathed, running his index finger over the bruise on Kuroko's cheek. Kuroko grimaced and pulled himself away.

"Kise-kun isn't good at keeping secrets," grumbled Kuroko grudgingly as he walked away. Kise felt like Kuroko had punched him and immediately felt guilty.

"Don't feel bad, Ryouta," lectured Akashi immediately. "He may hold a grudge against you for a few days, but it's better than him hiding it from us. Now I know for sure, thank you, Ryouta," Akashi gave Kise a half-smile before walking back on the court to begin the next drill.

* * *

"Eh? Kurochin's being bullied?" cried Murasakibara, looking at Kuroko with surprise. "Since when?"

"Tetsu, why didn't you tell me?" snapped Aomine angrily.

"This is why we don't get along," sighed Midorima.

Kuroko looked at his feet. This is exactly what he _didn't _want. He wanted to be invisible as always. He wanted the bruise to fade and for no one to notice. But of course, Kise had to notice and because of him, Akashi wound up telling _everyone_.

"That Ryouta's such a tattle, isn't he Tetsuya?" laughed Haizaki, punching Kuroko lightly on the shoulder. Kuroko stepped away from the gray-haired boy, looking at him warily.

"How did you know that?" he asked, a slight downward slope to his eyes. "I never told anyone that it was Kise-kun that knew to begin with. And Akashi-kun didn't tell anyone who it was either," he said. Haizaki shrugged his shoulders.

"He seemed most likely," he chuckled. Kuroko narrowed his eyes slightly but looked away.

"Assuming is not good, Haizaki-kun," lectured Kuroko sternly as he sat down next to Aomine. The dark-skinned player was glaring at his friend. He was completely shocked by the revealing of Kuroko's situation. It'd come as an unprecedented blow.

Haizaki sighed, shaking his head. "You deserve it though, Tetsuya," he said lowly. The others gave him a surprised look.

"What are you talking about, bastard?" snapped Aomine angrily. Haizaki put his hands up in mock defense.

"Hah, that came out wrong. I mean, that Tetsuya deserves being tattled on by Ryouta. Otherwise we wouldn't have known, right?" he smiled encouragingly at Kuroko. The teal-haired boy only found the expression threatening. He stood up.

"It would have been better if he hadn't said anything," he said callously. The others were silent after his statement.

"Y-you're saying that you don't want us to know?" cried Aomine, looking shocked and a little hurt.

"It'd be better if you all didn't know," explained Kuroko with a sigh. "This is what I wanted to avoid in the first place," he began to walk away.

"You be careful now, Tetsuya," Haizaki smiled at Kuroko and the invisible player felt a chill go through his body and he quickened his pace out of the door. He stopped just outside of the gym, staring down at the ground. He looked up and towards the wall where Akashi was standing, his arms folded across his chest as he looked disapprovingly at Kuroko.

"You're not thinking of going home alone, are you, Tetsuya?" asked Akashi, his lips set in a frown.

"I actually was," said Kuroko blandly, deciding just to walk away and not have to deal with Akashi's lectures. Akashi followed him silently and Kuroko didn't object.

The pair was silent as they walked to Kuroko's house. Neither were really the type for many words but Kuroko knew that Akashi was planning something. _He's _always _planning something_… he thought with a quick glance at his cousin. His eyes met with Akashi's and the red haired captain smirked and stopped walking.

"Are you about ready to tell me who it is that is bullying you?" he asked lightly. Kuroko grimaced, seeing the threatening aura that Akashi was giving off. _If I tell him, someone's probably going to get punished… _thought Kuroko guiltily. Kuroko shook his head and continued to walk. Akashi narrowed his eyes and jogged to catch up. "You'll have to tell me eventually. I _always _find out. It'd be better to just get it over with so I can teach these delinquents their rightful place on my team," Akashi's eyes glimmered and his smile turned into an anticipating simper. Kuroko turned to Akashi with an annoyed look on his face.

"Akashi-kun, I don't think it's right to punish anyone over such a small thing," he said definitively, his eyes narrowing in derision. Akashi glowered at his cousin and shook his head.

"It's not a _small thing, _Tetsuya. If someone is hurting you, then they deserve the punishment I have in store for them. But I can't do anything unless you tell me who it is. Just make it easier for all of us or I'm going to have to start interrogating every member of the basketball team. You don't want me to have to resort to that, do you?" Akashi smirked playfully but was met by a humorless deadpan by Kuroko. Akashi frowned. "Tetsuya," he said Kuroko's name slowly and deliberately, inputting all of his authority just in the man's name. Kuroko turned, not fazed by Akashi's harsh tone. "Do you want me to get angry with you? Honestly, if you don't start telling me what is going on then I'm going to have to resort to something I don't want to do. So unless you tell me who it is that is hurting you, _right now, _then I'm going to have to force it out of you," he said seriously. "Stop taking this so lightly and just tell me straight. Of all the people on the team, I should be the one you told first," he said, gritting his teeth. Kuroko lowered his eyes solemnly and a breeze picked up between them. "Why won't you tell anyone? Is it pride, Tetsuya? There's nothing shameful about telling us who is causing you trouble. It's more shameful to hide such things from us," Akashi frowned deeply but kept his gaze locked on Kuroko.

"I'm sorry, Akashi-kun," said Kuroko, his eyes pitying and guilty. "I appreciate yours and everyone else's feelings… But it honestly isn't something you need to worry about. I know that you have been going over the game plan for this week's games. And everyone is practicing so hard. Something like this shouldn't get in the way of everyone else's hard work. It'd just be selfish of me to ask for all of your help. So if you would please cease in asking me who it was, I can deal with this on my own. Just this isn't enough to stop me," a small smile appeared on Kuroko's face.

It was then that Akashi thought that of all of the people he has met in his life, Kuroko was the strongest of them all.

* * *

Akashi was nearly on the verge of getting dangerously angry. He stood off on the sidelines, arms crossly folded over his chest as he glowered angrily at Haizaki on the court. "How many fouls are you planning to get today, Shougo? Do you want me to pull you out? Or do you want your fouls to do that for you? This isn't how we play our basketball. Get your game together!" he snapped. Haizaki backed off, a wary look on his face.

"It's not my fault they're playing rough. I gotta repay the favor," he chuckled. Akashi gripped his hands into fists but then released them, calming in an instant.

"You get a fourth foul and I'm subbing Ryouta in for you. That's final," he said definitively. Teikou was winning. They were always winning. So it was down to the little things that would get Akashi angry. Things like a player getting three fouls in the first quarter or having to take Kuroko out because he noticed he was limping. _Sloppy… _Akashi glared at the court. At times like these, Akashi took over for the coach entirely.

"Akashi-kun…" started Kuroko.

"I don't want to hear it, Tetsuya. It still angers me that the reason you aren't playing is because someone hurt you again. It angers me even more that you still won't tell me who. So please, don't say anything," snapped Akashi.

"Charging! White Number Eight!" shouted the ref. Akashi's eyes widened and he looked to the court to find Haizaki glaring at the ref malevolently. Akashi sent his player a furious look.

"Ryouta," he called. The blonde jogged up, looking confused. "You're going in for Haizaki. I'm not going to let him get a fifth foul. That's a disgrace," Akashi gritted his teeth.

"Player Substitution, Teikou."

"Shougo!" called Akashi. Haizaki grimaced at Akashi and jogged over, glaring at Kise and then at Akashi.

"I won't get my fifth foul, there's no need," he snapped. "I'm tired of your bullshit, Akashi," he added.

Kuroko stared at the scene indifferently. _Akashi's going to snap… _he thought idly as the captain began to smile at Haizaki, his eyes widening menacingly. "Get off of the court," breathed Akashi, his smile widening even more. Haizaki humphed and did as he was told. "Play well, Ryouta," ordered Akashi. "You're given Shougo's quota. You're ten under so catch up," he informed. Kise gulped, looking nervous. It was his first game playing on the first string with all of the other regulars. "Show me what you can do."

Haizaki sat down next to Kuroko, looking annoyed. "I don't even like goddamn basketball. Why do I have to listen to that control-freak?" he grumbled. Kuroko narrowed his eyes at Haizaki.

"If you don't love basketball then why do you play it?" asked Kuroko.

"To kill time. I'm good at it and it's fun watching others squirm because of this team," said Haizaki, turning his gaze to Kuroko.

"Kise-kun loves basketball," mumbled Kuroko absently, watching as the blond began to play. "I think the best players are the ones that love it the most," he added, smiling when Kise made his first basket. Haizaki narrowed his eyes.

"Are you insinuating something, Tetsuya?" he asked darkly. Kuroko turned to the gray-haired teen and shrugged his shoulders.

"If I was, I didn't think it'd bother you," said Kuroko truthfully. Sure, he'd insinuated something. But that was only because he personally thought that Kise was more capable than Haizaki.

"I don't give a shit about your thoughts, Tetsuya," grumbled Haizaki looking at the court in disgust.

"Shougo," Akashi was suddenly standing over them. "Satsuki wants to talk to you over there," he pointed to the pink-haired girl. She had her 'analytical manager' attitude in full force and looked thoroughly frustrated with Haizaki's performance. Irked, Haizaki stood up. Just as he was about to leave, Akashi spoke again. "You give me another disgusting performance like that and I wont hesitate in putting you on the second string. I can't have players like you on my team. You're too violent. Calm yourself down or I _will _replace you. There are many more players that are just as good as you, maybe even better, that would love to take your place," he threatened darkly. Haizaki smirked at the warning.

"You think I care, Seijuurou? What's disgusting is that you let trash like Tetsuya and Ryouta on the team in the first place. You piss me off. And so do all of the others," said Haizaki darkly, though a smirk crept onto his face.

_Did he really just insult Akashi-kun? _Kuroko stared at the interaction, his eyes widening slightly. Akashi raised his eyebrows in surprise but his face remained calm. His eyes however, burned in lividity. _Haizaki-kun isn't going to be able to get away with that… _However, Akashi merely smiled dangerously and walked back to the bench, sitting down and ignoring Haizaki completely.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko was cut off by Akashi raising his hand.

"I'm not bothered by it. He's a player I don't particularly want to deal with right now. If something like that bothered me, I wouldn't be a good captain. It's only natural. However…" Akashi picked up a clipboard. "His practice menu has been quintupled. And I will personally oversee it to make sure that he doesn't slack off," Akashi smiled at his punishment and set down the clipboard.

"He'll die," said Kuroko bluntly.

"He may come close," said Akashi airily, watching the game lackadaisically, his eyes narrowed. He sighed, standing up again. "They're having trouble out there. Sorry, Tetsuya, I know you're hurt but just for the last five minutes I need you to go pick up the game. Aomine's getting lazy," he said. Kuroko nodded and pulled on his wristbands, looking determinedly at the court.

"Haizaki-kun, in the future, try not to make so many fouls. I know how into it you get when you play but you can't go charging and fouling all over the place," lectured Momoi. Haizaki waved her off and leaned back against the wall. He didn't want to go back to the bench, he didn't have a reason to. He watched as Kuroko stood up and felt an annoyed fire light in him. _He's just a loser. Ryouta too, but Tetsuya's just a weakling. And yet he gets special treatment. It's probably 'cuz he's Akashi's cousin or something. _

"It pisses me off," he breathed darkly, his eyes narrowing.

Teikou won the match by a huge margin as always. And they all rejoiced as they headed back home. Aomine wrapped arm around Kuroko, grinning moronically. Kuroko also smiled sweetly.

"Aw, I wanna hug Kurokocchi too!" cried Kise as he dove over the side of the seat of the car, trying to latch onto Kuroko.

"Get off, Kise!" snapped Aomine, attempting to push the blond away. In the front seat, Akashi gave a small smile. It'd worked out. When Kuroko entered the game again, the energy had been boosted up to the max and they'd won by one of the biggest margins they ever had.

"You did well today, Tetsuya," he commented, looking back at him. "As well as Ryouta. I quite like this arrangement. I think we could go somewhere with it," he said contemplatively.

"It was all thanks to Kurokocchi, Akashicchi. I made so many mistakes! But Kurokocchi really helped! Thanks to Kurokocchi I was able to meet the quota, and then some!" he grinned, patting Kuroko encouragingly. Kuroko chuckled at this, modestly accepting the compliment.

"Kurochin, is your leg feeling better?" asked Murasakibara, chewing on a gummy candy. Kuroko nodded.

"Yeah! Kurokocchi did all of that when he was injured! He's got guts!" said Kise proudly, grinning at Kuroko.

Haizaki glared at the others from the back seat, his arms crossed over his chest. _Tetsuya didn't do a thing. His fancy passes are just for show. Just because he can do one thing well doesn't mean he isn't trash. He's a weakling. And yet they all think he's strong… _a small, mischievous smile crept onto his face. _I'll show them just how easily their pillar can be broken. Just how easy it is to prove that he's just a weak little loser._

* * *

"Tetsu, I can't practice late today," said Aomine as Kuroko caught the ball Aomine passed to him. Kuroko looked sadly at his friend. "Satsuki's making me go to her mother's birthday party…" he looked completely reluctant to go.

"It's fine, Aomine-kun," said Kuroko plainly, dribbling the ball absently between his hands. "I'll just practice by myself then, tonight," he stated, shooting the ball. It hit the rim and bounced halfway across the court. Aomine looked grudgingly at Kuroko. _I don't want to go… _he thought in dread.

"Aomine-kun!" cried Momoi from the doorway. "We're going to be late and I still have to pick up the cake!" she cried, pouting. Aomine glowered at the ground.

"Agh, fine. Just shut up, you're annoying!" he complained, waving goodbye to Kuroko and following her out of the door. Kuroko stared after them, frowning softly, his eyes lowering. He sighed lengthily before walking across the court to go get the ball.

"So even though you practice here every night, you're still a loser? That's just sad, Tetsuya," called a voice from the door. Kuroko turned around, the ball in his hands, looking confused. Haizaki was standing in the doorway, behind him were a few senior students, looking seriously at Kuroko.

"Haizaki-kun, what are you doing here?" questioned Kuroko curiously. "Don't you usually go home early? I didn't expect you to stay here this late," he commented. He recognized the seniors but he didn't know where from.

"I had some business to attend here first," sighed Haizaki, taking a chair and sliding it under the door handles. To ensure the door was immovable even more, he turned the lock before finally looking back at Kuroko, a grin widening on his face. Kuroko furrowed his eyebrows, looking relatively confused.

"Haizaki-kun, if you do that, we can't get out of the gym," he stated obviously, his grip on the basketball fidgeting slightly. Haizaki laughed and walked closer to Kuroko, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"That's the point, Tetsuya," he chuckled. Suddenly, one of the seniors grabbed him by the wrist and pulled his arm painfully around, holding him in place. Kuroko's eyes widened and he looked at his teammate in horror. "You piss me off. Everyone loves Tetsuya. When you're just a wimpy weakling that needs to learn his place," he wound up his arm and released a full punch straight into Kuroko's gut. Kuroko gasped in shock and keeled over, into the senior's arms. A second blow was given directly to his head. The force of the hit was so strong that it knocked Kuroko from the senior's arms and he collided painfully with the gym floor. Haizaki roughly grasped Kuroko by his hair and pulled him up. Kuroko winced, blood beginning to seep from a gash in his forehead where he had hit the floor. "I don't really know why, but breaking things that others think are perfect is really fun," he chuckled, aiming another punch at Kuroko's face as he kneed him in the gut. Kuroko closed one eye, panting in pain but he didn't fight back. "Huh," breathed Haizaki, stepping back. "You don't even fight back. How unfortunate. Just because you play dead doesn't mean I'll stop. I didn't think you'd give up that easily," he smirked and grabbed Kuroko by the collar of his shirt, hoisting him up before hitting him with his other hand. Kuroko landed hardly on his feet, stumbled then fell to the ground. Breathing heavily, his body shaking in pain, Kuroko stared determinedly up at Haizaki.

"Are you done yet?" he challenged.

* * *

Kise sighed in boredom, shooting a basket alone. _No one really stayed for extra practice today. Akashicchi even went home early. Aominecchi and Momoicchi both had to go to something… Midorimacchi's out there but we don't really get along… _Kise grimaced. _I wonder if Kurokocchi's in the fourth gym like usual…_ Kise decided he'd go and check on him and he left the first gym. The walk from the first to the fourth gym was lengthy and Kise honestly wondered why Kuroko continued to walk the distance every day. Coming closer to the gym he could hear the sounds of shoes scuffing and at least one particularly loud voice. _How odd… If it's not Aominecchi, Kurokocchi usually practices alone. I wonder who's with him… _he picked up his pace and when he came upon the door his heart chilled. _This doesn't sound like basketball! _his eyes widened. He attempted to peek through the door and he could vaguely make out the figure of Haizaki.

"Kurokocchi!?" he called through the door. He attempted to open it but found that it was blocked. "Wait… what's going on in there? Is Kurokocchi in there?" cried Kise, now starting to get worried. The sounds quieted momentarily.

"Well if it isn't Ryouta," laughed a voice that was clearly Haizaki.

"HAIZAKICCHI!" shouted Kise, his eyes widening in panic. "What's going on?! Why is the door blocked! Is Kurokocchi in there with you?" he cried, his heart beating much too fast.

"Sorry, I don't know how to open the door back up. It seems to be jammed," chuckled Haizaki. Kise could hear the sound of a shattering impact and a small cry. _K-Kurokocchi!? That sounded like it was Kurokocchi! _His hands shaking, Kise quickly dialed Akashi's number and held the phone up to his ear. He started to push against the door, hitting it in order to open it. Akashi answered on the second ring.

"Ryouta?"

"AKASHICCHI!" he cried, his voice octaves above normal. "He-help!" tears were beginning to pour out of his eyes in his absolute hysteria. Akashi was silent for a moment.

"With what, what's going on?" he asked calmly.

"K-Kurokocchi! I don't know… C-come back here, I don't know what's going on! Haizakicchi is in the fourth gym with Kurokocchi. The door is blocked! I think it's bad! Hurry, tell the others! I-I think Kurokocchi may be hurt!" Kise collapsed against the door. "I can't get in. Please come quickly…" he breathed.

Akashi nearly dropped his cell phone, his eyes going painfully wide in shock. He immediately dialed Momoi's number and sprinted out of his house, not bothering to say goodbye to anyone. His house was a few miles away from the gym. But he was going to get there faster than anyone if it killed him.

"Akashi-kun? What's going on?" asked Momoi curiously.

"Get Daiki and call the others. Tetsuya is in trouble. Meet Ryouta and me in front of the fourth gym. He needs our help," said Akashi briefly, shutting the phone so he could run at a full, uninterrupted pace. _Tetsuya…_

* * *

Akashi arrived at the same time as Aomine, Momoi and Murasakibara. Midorima and Kise were trying to bust through the door. Akashi was momentarily surprised by the willingness of all of the members to come and help but his thoughts were immediately diverted to the situation at hand.

"Akashicchi!" cried Kise, his eyes red and puffy from crying in panicked fear. "What do we do it's locked from the inside!" he cried. Momoi suddenly cried out. Tears were already pouring out of her eyes as she dug through her bag.

"T-the coach! He g-gave me a master key!" she cried, finally fishing it out. She ran to the door and tried to open it, but her hands were shaking and she fumbled with it.

"Move aside, Satsuki!" snapped Aomine, pushing her aside and snatching the key from her, unlocking the door. The distressed look on Aomine's face sent a chill through Momoi's body. Akashi was practically frozen. The moment he'd come to the gym and realized that Kise wasn't lying his entire body had gone cold. His eyes landed on a pair of garden clippers that were left out by one of the school's gardeners. His body numb he walked over and picked them up, opening them and closing them, testing their sharpness curiously.

"Open that door," he ordered, eyes going wide in anticipation. Aomine pushed on the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Something else must be blocking it!" cried Kise, looking more frantic than ever. Akashi sent a look to Murasakibara and the tall center nodded. With his sheer size and strength, Murasakibara kicked the door down in one fell swoop. He stepped aside and Akashi entered, the clippers gripped in his hand.

"Shougo," he said darkly, his eyes narrowing angrily. The others all stared at their captain. Never before had they seen him so completely infuriated. He'd ran the entire way to the gym and he was dripping in sweat, panting from running so far at too fast of a pace. But the sight that really made them all completely frozen was what was inside of the gym. Haizaki stood to his full height, the three seniors around him had all crumpled in fear after seeing Akashi but Haizaki stayed calm. Behind the three attackers was their helpless victim. He'd been unconscious for a while and a serious gash dripped blood from his forehead. His hair was drenched in his own blood and there were small pools in the general area surrounding them. Large bruises from repeated blows were already dark and angry on his pale skin. His face, disfigured and bruised, didn't even look like him. Blood poured in a steady stream from the gash in his forehead down his face, forming a small puddle in the dip of his eye, darkening his eyelashes crimson. There were small tears drying on his cheek. Despite his battered appearance, he looked peaceful. He didn't have to endure the pain. But just the mere sight of him, surrounded by his own blood, his beaten bruised body was enough for everyone to become instantly furious. He looked bad. He looked like he wasn't going to wake up.

He just looked _broken_.

"HAIZAKI!" shouted Aomine, his eyes wide in shock and horror. He attempted to move forward but Akashi held out his arm and stopped him.

"What's the meaning of this, Shougo?" he asked, his eyes slightly crazed in his enraged state. He removed his arm from the doorway and Kise and Aomine rushed in. Kise pushed past Haizaki and the others and went straight to Kuroko. Aomine grabbed Haizaki by his collar, absolutely seething.

"You bastard!" he yelled, a pained expression on his face. Without hesitating another second he punched Haizaki flat on his back. Haizaki gasped, the air instantly knocked out of him.

"Kurokocchi… Kurokocchi!" called Kise, trying to wake him up. There was a lot of blood and Kise's face had gone pale at the sight of it all. Momoi also ran up, tears streaming down her face in fear as she mumbled Kuroko's name, her voice wavering. Midorima and Murasakibara caught the seniors to make sure they didn't escape punishment. But all eyes turned when Akashi walked up to Haizaki and crouched down next to him, his eyes narrowed dangerously towards the violent player's face.

"You hurt Tetsuya, Haizaki. I can't let this go," he said stonily, slowly opening and closing the clippers. With a swift movement he brought the clippers down right next to Haizaki's face, the blade cutting a small line down his cheek. The clippers stuck into the ground and Akashi glared harshly at him. "You have pissed me off for the last time, Shougo. Therefore, I'm expelling you from the basketball team. I'm going to report this to the principal, also. You won't get away with this. And if you _ever _come anywhere _near _Tetsuya again, I'll make sure that I kill you," he threatened.

"You think he's _strong? _He's a weakling, Seijuurou. Everyone but you five can see that about him. Losers like him shouldn't be able to get this far. He deserves _all of it,_" countered Haizaki, smirking without regrets. "This shithole isn't for me anyways. You can't get me expelled. Because I've already quit this fucking school. Sorry, Seijuurou, but you lose this time!" he chuckled. Akashi was silent as he glowered at Haizaki. He plucked the clippers from the ground and looked at them contemplatively before turning a frighteningly calm gaze towards Haizaki.

"You're a coward. Therefore, I still win," he said darkly, the clippers pointed right at Haizaki's face. "I'm never going to forget this. I will never forgive you for it. One day, I'll make sure you die a slow and painful death. I'll make sure you suffer as much as Tetsuya did. And I guarantee, that in the end, he will still be infinitely stronger than you ever will be," he stood up.

"The police and an ambulance are on their way," said Midorima, glancing momentarily at Kuroko. Akashi sighed, putting a hand on his head from the overwhelming situation.

"It's over," he breathed.

_~End Flash Back~_

Kuroko had been badly injured by Haizaki. He'd suffered a cracked skull, a few broken ribs, a concussion as well as numerous cuts, scars and bruises from the whole ordeal. It took over two months for him to even to be cleared for practice again. Immediately following the attack, Haizaki had moved to a different prefecture and no one had heard from him since that night. No one dared to try and hurt Kuroko after what they'd heard his teammates had done to protect him. It was also the first time they'd seen the truly terrifying side of their captain and it wasn't one they wanted to see again. The incident had left the entire Generation of Miracles fiercely protective over Kuroko, especially in the current situation where Haizaki was involved.

Kuroko sighed. _Remembering such things… _he shook his head, trying to clear his mind. He suddenly remembered something.

_"Promise me you won't go out by yourself again." _

Akashi's words and Kuroko's promise drifted into the teal-haired boy's head. He looked around and was shocked to suddenly realize that he most definitely _was _alone. Feeling suddenly paranoid he picked up his pace, leaving the bridge behind. _I best get home as quick as possible._ _Akashi-kun would be mad if he knew I disobeyed him…_

"Well, what a surprise. Hey, Tetsuya," the faint chuckle made Kuroko stop dead, his eyes going wide in shock. _It can't be… _"Just the guy I was looking for!" Kuroko turned in horror to see Haizaki, a grin on his face. Haizaki licked his lips, his sneer widening even more. "Have time for a chat?"

* * *

**Author's Note 2: Ohohoho! I feel like such a troll, leaving you all with that~ :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: How I got this chapter in on time is honestly beyond me. I only just started it around 4 or 5 and now it's done, wow~ Anyways, yes, it's short. It's a set-up chapter for chapter six, which is going to most likely be the last chapter of this fic *cries a bit* I love you all so much for sticking with this! Ah yes, I should mention that starting Friday of next week I'm going to be on a much deserved vacation! I'll likely not be very close to internet but I'll be on when I can but that probably means that chapter six won't be updated next week, but the week after. I'm sorry about that T_T" What impeccable timing by me, haha XD. But anyways, I love all of you who read, review, fave and follow, you guys are so awesome! Sorry for the short chapter and the cliffhanger but I hope you enjoy it! XD**

* * *

In vague shock from the improbable situation, Kuroko just stared blankly at Haizaki as the taller player grinned maliciously. He couldn't believe that he'd done it again. He'd done something stupid and left alone. And the one person he wasn't supposed to be alone with suddenly showed up.

"Well? Can you talk, or what? It should only take a minute," chuckled Haizaki. Kuroko narrowed his eyes, knowing what that chuckle entailed and not liking it at all.

"I don't," said Kuroko bluntly. "Kagami-kun is coming to get me any second and I don't have time to talk with you. Maybe some other time," he said coldly. He'd already accepted the inevitable truth. He'd accepted that even if he tried to run, Haizaki would catch him. Checking his surroundings he noticed a restaurant not far off. _If I can make it there… _he thought, glancing at Haizaki. The gray-haired teen followed Kuroko's gaze and smirked.

"Do you honestly think you could beat me to there? That's an honorable effort, but it's not going to happen," he laughed. Kuroko grimaced, realizing now that he really had no way out. He didn't have the voice to shout for help. _If I don't do anything though, this could get bad..._

"I know what you're thinking. And it's a mistake. You should remember what Akashi-kun told you and I think you should heed that warning because Akashi-kun is not one to joke. You have nothing to gain. You'll only lose," he explained, his expression serious.

"I don't give a shit about Seijuurou or his threats. He thinks he can just walk over everyone just because he's fucking psychotic. But he can't do what he threatens, not really. His threats don't work on me. Hell, I'll beat him up _too_, if it gets him off of his high horse. He's goddamn crazy and should be put into an institution, the way he treats people," snapped Haizaki angrily.

"You're one to talk," deadpanned Kuroko. _Is he honestly ranting about how Akashi-kun treats others when he treats people just as bad, possibly worse?_ Nigou barked at Haizaki, growling and trying to be threatening but failing to intimidate even the most weak-hearted souls.

"He has a god complex. _I_ just enjoy taking things that others place too high. It's _fun _to watch them scramble. You didn't see the look on Seijuurou's face when he found you that day," Haizaki laughed in remembrance. "He's the most fun to mess with, after all. And what's a more perfect method than breaking _you_. He seems to care about you, along with the other four. And seeing the 'Generation of Miracles', the prodigies of our time, panicking and getting all upset all over _you _and what _I did_. It's just too good of a chance not to take!" he lowered his eyes to Kuroko, taking in the estranged look on the teal haired boy's face. "They thought that with just a warning I would back off," he stepped closer and Kuroko took a step back. "But that's not going to happen. I'm going to break you again, make them all helpless."

"If you do this, it won't be like last time," warned Kuroko darkly, bracing himself to run away. "I know what you're like now. I won't just sit by and let you do what you want," his hand was conspicuously in his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Haizaki lunged forward and caught Kuroko's arm, bringing his hand up at a painful angle. Kuroko's phone dropped to the ground. Kuroko pouted, having been found out so easily, then he jerked his arm, trying to escape Haizaki's grip.

"Why are you doing this, Haizaki? You know what will inevitably happen when Kagami-kun and Akashi-kun and the others find out," Kuroko's voice gained confidence and he spoke determinedly, his eyes set and angry. "Besides, anyone could walk by right now. We're out in the open, by the bridge near Maji Burger," Kuroko braved a glance down at his phone, hoping his plan had worked. _I won't just sit by this time._

"Why're you talking so weird," grumbled Haizaki in annoyance, his eyes followed Kuroko's and he saw the phone, a number displayed on the screen. _Shit… _he glared at Kuroko. "You bastard," he crushed the phone with his foot and shoved Kuroko against the wall of a building adjacent to the bridge. "Who'd you call, Ryouta? Seijuurou?" he demanded.

"Doesn't matter who I called. If one of them knows, he'll tell the rest," said Kuroko logically. Haizaki glowered at Kuroko and swiftly punched him in the jaw. Surprised, Kuroko fell to his knees, his head ringing from the impact. Dizzily, he stood up, his head already pounding but gave Haizaki a confident look. He wasn't going to go down easily this time. He wasn't going to be broken by just a simple punch.

"You're too weak to even defend yourself, Tetsuya. That's why you need those others to protect you. But this time," he paused as he grasped Kuroko harshly by his neck and hauled him up, slamming him against the wall. Kuroko gasped, glaring at Haizaki despite the pain. His hands gripped onto Haizaki's arm, trying to pry the stronger man's strength off of him. "They won't be able to this time, not before I break you for good." Nigou gave Haizaki an angry look, then stared at his master, struggling to breathe. Whimpering, he scampered off as fast as he could. Haizaki raised an eyebrow after the dog and then laughed heartily. "See! Even your _dog _is a coward! It just proves that trash like you should just _die_."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," garbled Kuroko, gasping for air. "But you'll only fall harder when they come. Because I trust them to help me when I can't do so myself," Kuroko grimaced, not liking admitting he was weak in the slightest. "Because I believe in them!" he gave Haizaki a determined look, his eyes on fire.

Haizaki paused and he smiled slightly. "How sweet," he mocked before throwing Kuroko to the ground. Kuroko grimaced, prepared to give his all at fighting back, even though he knew that Haizaki was much stronger than him. At any rate, if no one showed up, it'd be just like two years ago.

* * *

Kagami stared blankly forward. He'd had no idea what Kuroko had really been through when he'd been in Teikou. Based on Kuroko's general demeanor regarding his former team, he'd considered that something bad had happened, but nothing as bad as what Aomine had told him. After finishing the retelling of the events leading up to Kuroko getting hurt, Aomine had furiously told Kagami to 'go die' before hanging up on him, obviously furious that he'd had the truth squeezed out of him. Nigou scampered up to Kagami and barked loudly, causing the power forward to jump in surprise. "Bastard, quiet your dog Kurok-" Kagami turned and saw that Kuroko wasn't with his dog, nor was he anywhere in sight. Confused, Kagami looked down towards Nigou, who was giving him a pointed look. "Where's Kuroko?" he asked. Nigou barked, only making Kagami more annoyed. "I don't understand that!" he snapped. Nigou whined, pacing back and forth, trying to figure out how to convey his message to a stupid human that couldn't understand. Suddenly, Kagami's phone buzzed, casting a glare at Nigou, he answered.

"Are you with Tetsuya?" asked Akashi immediately, his voice on edge.

"No…" admitted Kagami, feeling guilty for leaving him behind. "I stepped out for a bit. I can't be with him all the time, you know," he grumbled.

"_Where's Tetsuya_," demanded Akashi darkly, his voice reaching dangerously close to angry. Kagami gulped. Having Akashi mad at him was really the last thing he wanted since the scissor-crazy captain was frightening to begin with. Having him actually _mad _at him would most likely entail a stabbing of some sort.

"There's no way that idiot could have gotten into trouble already. I mean, I've only been gone a few minutes-"

"Go and find him. Now. I told you not to leave him alone. You should know best of all how easy it is for him to just wander off alone!" said Akashi, an angry tone in his voice. He'd gotten a disturbingly chilling phone message from Kuroko but all he could hear was scuffling and what vaguely sounded like Kuroko's voice before the line disconnected.

"Hah? Who says you can order me around?" snapped Kagami. He didn't want to deal with Akashi's bossiness. The guy was downright terrifying but Kagami had had enough of it. "Listen, just because of the past Kuro-" he was cut off when a now angry Nigou bit into his pant leg, frustrated about being forgotten. Kagami's face paled and he screamed, the phone flying from his hand. "Goddamn dog!" he shouted. Nigou barked angrily, pissed that Kagami couldn't understand the simplest of things. He whined and looked back towards where he came, now becoming desperate. Kagami quieted down. "Fine. Do you know where Kuroko is?" he asked, looking annoyed. Nigou barked, and started to run, urging Kagami to follow him. Kagami caught up and picked his phone up off of the ground. "Akashi?"

"What… was that?" Akashi sounded vaguely blunt and annoyed.

"Never mind that. I think," Kagami paused, annoyed that he was about to admit something he didn't want to, "I think that you're right. Kuroko, he might be in trouble. His dog's here and he's all anxious," explained Kagami.

"Of course I'm right! I'll contact the others, if you find him, contact me," said Akashi swiftly.

"Oh yeah, we were by Maji Burger, he can't have gotten far from there," said Kagami quickly, hoping that Kuroko really _was _just back at the restaurant and _wasn't _being beaten up by Haizaki, though the latter was beginning to seem more and more plausible with each passing moment.

"Just find him before it's too late. I can't have this happen to him again," Akashi disconnected the line before Kagami could reply. The worried tone in Akashi's voice unnerved Kagami. He'd never thought that the fearless captain of the Generation of Miracles could be so easily distressed. _I guess if it has to do with his cousin and Haizaki, it would make sense… _he thought. Kagami raced towards Maji Burger, making sure that Kuroko really wasn't there. His heart sunk when the familiar blue-haired head was nowhere in sight. He ground his teeth together.

"Dammit, the one time I leave him alone!" growled Kagami, looking down at Nigou, who was impatiently waiting. "Let's go find that idiot!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I have no excuse for being this late. It's been over a month since the last update for a series that should have been weekly. I'll only say that I've had a lot of personal troubles as of late and haven't gotten around to any of my projects (heck I've been sick for half of the school year already and it's only just begun). So, I'm sorry for the wait! But I got it! YAY~ I hope this rounds out your expectations for this fic, I certainly am happy with it (big surprise, lol). Thanks again to Mistress of the Words for this lovely request, I had a blast (pun intended) writing it and I'll be ever thankful for it. Thank you to all of my readers (especially my reviewers) and all of you who have put up with me for this long!**

**I'll take requests for one-shots or chapter stories if you'd like me to write some more! Leave it in a review or pm me. I'd love to write for all of my lovely readers~**

**I love you all and thank you for reading!**

* * *

Seven people and a dog raced forward, each from their own business and predicaments, to aid one of their own that desperately needed their help. With one phone call, they all dropped what they were doing and rushed to the scene. It wasn't necessarily the phone call from Akashi that sent the rest of the Generation of Miracles into action. The phone call made them aware of the situation; the situation they'd all dreaded deep in their hearts. While the oath they all swore entailed their obedience to Akashi's demands, it wasn't needed for them to run to the aid of Kuroko. It was the dark memory of their past, of what was being re-enacted as their feet pounded the ground with each step, that caused them all to act.

The Generation of Miracles may have all gone to different schools. But between the five players and their special sixth man, there is a bond that no team-change could ever replace. The bond between six people who shared an undefeated reign. Six people that have been through what no other team had before. They have been isolated from the rest of the Japanese high-school basketball world in more ways than one. And in that isolation the only true bonds they still hold were with themselves. It may have been from that trauma in the past, the trauma caused by Haizaki, which brought them so close together. And emerging from that trauma was the fierce protectiveness they all held towards Kuroko Tetsuya. Even those like Murasakibara and Midorima, who claimed to never care for him, would willingly come racing when he's threatened. Despite what they say, when a true threat comes to light, protecting their team's former shadow was what absolutely needed to be done. And the Generation of Miracles will always do this for one simple reason:

They loved their teammate in the purest sense and no one was allowed to hurt him anymore.

* * *

When Kise got the phone call, he was lying in a hospital bed. Everyone had long since gone and he just wanted to be at home. He'd been a bit irked after Kagami called him, asking all of the questions about Kuroko. He wasn't sure if Kagami would get the information he was looking for, but he was happy with his decision in not telling him. _It should be Kurokocchi who tells Kagami… Though if we leave it to him, Kagamicchi will probably never find out! _Kise smiled morosely and leaned back in the hospital bed.

Truthfully, he could have been home right now. But the team had taken him to the hospital to make sure his knee was okay. The doctors made him stay overnight so they could run a few more tests. However, they'd said they'd do that two hours ago and no doctors had shown up since. Sighing in boredom, Kise leaned back against the bed. His phone suddenly rang, a catchy little ringtone that always made him smile no matter what. Picking it up, his smile disappeared. It was Akashi. And Akashi never called unless it was something important or drastic. Kise knew it wasn't good, and he didn't know if his heart could take what was on the other end. Regardless, it was Akashi, and he had to answer.

"Hello?" his voice was tentatively shaking.

"Get down to Maji Burger now, Ryouta. It's Tetsuya and it's happening again," Akashi's voice wavered slightly on the other line and Kise instantly felt dread fill his entire body. He felt like throwing up. _Kurokocchi! How did this happen again…_ Tears came to Kise's eyes as he managed to choke out a yes. The dial tone rang out hollowly in his head and the phone dropped to the bed, bounced awkwardly then fell harshly to the floor, breaking open and scattering itself around the room. Kise wanted to cry. Every emotion in his body was screaming in the memory of that day. He gripped the blanket draped over his legs until his knuckles turned taut and white. The tears fell, large drops falling wetly onto his lap. Kise choked back a sob, glancing wildly around, suddenly unaware of his surroundings.

"Kurokocchi…" just imagining what could be happening him suddenly instilled a fury inside of the blond and he bolted up, the pain from his knee almost making him collapse. But Kise grit his teeth and quickly grabbed the crutches set off to the side and began to make his way out of the door. No one would stop him from getting to Kuroko this time. He used the crutches as a type of catapult and launched himself forward so he could get the most distance out of the mobility-inhibiting object. He flung himself into the elevator and took a moment to calm himself down. _Just wait, Kurokocchi. I'll get there as fast as I can!_ Kise breathed out slowly, his eyes closed as he awaited the ground level. _Please, don't let me be too late…_

* * *

Aomine and Momoi were together when they got the call. Aomine had called her when he was done with Kagami and told her that he'd revealed Kuroko's secret to him. Momoi was surprisingly angry at Aomine being such a pushover to Kagami's questions. She'd invited herself over and had been there quicker than Aomine thought possible.

"Aomine-kun, how could you tell something so personal about Tetsu-kun to him?" she demanded, looking hurt, as if Aomine had betrayed her.

"You weren't there, Satsuki!" snapped Aomine, annoyed at himself for the exact same reason she was there.

"How do you think Akashi-kun would feel if he found out you'd said that? Or even worse, Tetsu-kun? Don't you think he'd be hurt that you said such things? Were you even thinking about Tetsu-kun's feelings?" she ranted, wiping a tear from her eye. "There's a reason he hides it, you know!" she was beginning to shake, she was getting so upset. "And you had to tell Kagami-kun!"

"I didn't have to tell him, Satsuki! It's not like I sought him out just for the sole purpose of telling him!" shouted Aomine, livid that Momoi was lecturing him like this. He most definitely wasn't happy he'd told Kagami. In fact, Aomine felt sick about it all. He wasn't sure why he told Kagami, why he gave into the pressure. Maybe it was because of the situation the other was in, that he pitied him. He'd always found it odd that Kagami knew so little about Kuroko. Maybe it was simply circumstantial but it was the biggest difference between the relationship Kagami and Kuroko have and the one that Aomine and Kuroko once had. Kagami simply didn't know anything. Aomine frowned at his own thoughts and shook his head back and forth in frustration. "I regret it, okay?" said Aomine at last, glancing at his childhood friend earnestly. "Just stop bothering me about it."

Momoi was going to reply when Aomine's phone went off. Surprised, he answered.

"Daiki, come down to Maji Burger. Now," demanded Akashi over the line, his voice on edge and filled with overflowing stress.

"What's going on?"" demanded Aomine, his stomach suddenly dropping in fear.

"Tetsuya's in trouble. Just come," snapped Akashi.

"Okay, Satsuki and I are on our way," said Aomine, surprisingly calm as he closed his phone and turned to Momoi. His expression changed from confused to suddenly desperately afraid. Momoi instantly understood that one look and she fought back tears. "Come on," he threw open the door. "Keep up or I'll leave you behind, Satsuki!"

* * *

The cashier handed Murasakibara his large bag of sweets, an estranged, slightly frightened look contorting his face into a grimace. Without a care to what the cashier thought of him, Murasakibara took the bag lightly from the man's hand and exited the convenience store, already fishing out a cracker snack from the bag and plucking it into his mouth. He looked languidly out at the rest of the street, almost empty except for a few passer-bys. He let out a small, contemplative 'hmm' as he began walking in no direction in particular. His mind hadn't been on anything in particular as of late. Some days he'd think back to the match he had with Kuroko and he'd think of what the invisible player had said to him. How his basketball style had changed since that match. _Kurochin is some guy… _he smiled slightly to himself as he walked further.

A soft, bubbly ringing sound told the huge purple-haired teen that someone was calling him. Murasakibara furrowed his eyebrows and plucked it out of his pocket, finishing the last of the treat in order to talk semi-coherently. "Who could it be?" he thought out loud, flipping it open lazily. "Hello?" he drawled curiously.

"Atsushi? It's Akashi," answered the voice on the other end. Murasakibara's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Akachin? What's going on?" he asked in confusion.

"We need your help. I think Tetsuya's in trouble again. The others are on their way but…" Murasakibara cut off his former captain.

"Don't worry Akachin, I'll be right there, where's Kurochin?" he asked, feeling suddenly worried. Him and Kuroko never necessarily got along but he still felt protective towards him. At least, when Kuroko wasn't his opponent.

"We think near Maji Burger. Hurry, or it could be like last time," Akashi disconnected without a goodbye and Murasakibara pocketed his phone.

"Hmm? Haizaki again? I'll crush him if he hurts Kurochin…" he mumbled to himself as he picked up his pace a bit and headed towards Maji Burger.

* * *

The last person Akashi called was Midorima. He was with Takao, shooting baskets in the gym like he always was. The Shuutoku point guard yawned as he threw another ball back towards Midorima. They'd been practicing for about an hour. Midorima of course, hadn't missed. Midorima caught the ball and held it, giving Takao a curious look.

"Are you done?" he asked. "You can leave if you like, I don't need you to pass me the ball," he explained, shooting it again. Takao watched lazily as the ball made it's outrageous arc into the net and bounced to the ground with a resounding thud.

"It's fine, Shin-chan, I've got nowhere to be," mumbled Takao, throwing the ball with one hand at the ace-shooter. Midorima hid a wry smile and shot the ball again. "That reminds me, the other day after Kaijou's match, you disappeared, where'd you go?" asked Takao, passing it again. Midorima frowned, the ball bouncing past him. Takao looked instantly afraid that he'd upset Midorima and he laughed uncomfortably. "B-but you don't have to tell me! I was just curious!" he waved his hands back and forth wildly. Midorima shrugged passively.

"Kise was injured and I noticed Akashi heading down to the courts," said Midorima simply, shooting the ball. It hit the rim but still bounced in. Midorima scowled and narrowed his eyes.

"Why would Akashi care?" asked Takao curiously.

"It has to do with that player, Haizaki Shougo. In middle school he was a troublesome player on our team. It was likely because of that incident that Akashi went down there. Naturally, I wanted to know what was going on," said Midorima, refusing to admit that he had wondered if Kise was okay. Takao broke into a smirk and laughed at Midorima loudly. "What?" snapped the green-haired teen, annoyed at Takao's laughter.

"You're telling me that you went down there just because of Akashi?" Takao snickered.

"I wasn't the only one! The others were there too," defended Midorima, looking flustered as he snatched a ball up, rolling it in his hands.

"Wait, all of you went down there? Why?" asked Takao, genuinely confused and surprised.

Midorima was silent for a moment. They'd all come because of their oath, the oath they all took after what happened. And they'd been right to assume that Haizaki was going to go after Kuroko again. Midorima personally found it disgusting that Haizaki would go through such measures just because he enjoyed it. He silently ground his teeth together.

"Shin-chan?" asked Takao in response to the silence. Midorima looked up and was about to speak, but his cell phone interrupted him. Not expecting any call, Midorima walked over and Akashi's name flashed in his face. _Akashi? What? _he narrowed his eyes and opened the phone.

"Akashi?" he asked harshly. He glanced at Takao, who looked surprised to hear the name of the caller.

"Shintarou, I need you to do something for me. Tetsuya's in trouble and we're going to help him. I need you to get the police and possibly an ambulance. I don't know where he is. I'll tell you when we find him," Akashi's voice, though calm, was filled with dread.

"It's Haizaki?" inquired Midorima.

"Yes. Head towards Maji Burger, that should be the approximate location of them both…" he trailed off and then hung up. Midorima lowered the phone and looked darkly at the wall. It felt very suspicious that just as he was talking about Kuroko and that incident, that something like this should happen. He flipped his phone open again and dialed the police.

"Shin-chan, what's going on?" asked Takao, surprised. But Midorima didn't respond, he was too busy fulfilling his part of the rescue plan.

* * *

Akashi ran through the streets, looking down the dark alleyways and around corners, anywhere that could possibly hide Kuroko and Haizaki from sight. He spotted Kagami up ahead and sprinted forward with a burst of speed. "Kagami," he said harshly, glancing darkly at the Seirin player. Kagami jumped in surprise, his eyes going wide in shock. Apparently, Akashi's sudden appearance had given him a fright.

"Who do you think you are, Kuroko?" snapped Kagami. Not humored by the ill-timed comment, Akashi glowered at him and Kagami forced himself to look away.

"Where's the dog?" asked Akashi, looking around.

"He ran off and didn't stop!" complained Kagami in annoyance. "This is why I hate goddamn dogs," he grumbled.

"Stop complaining. We have more important things to do," explained Akashi calmly. Kagami stared at the former Teikou captain in momentary awe and wondered how someone could stay so calm in such a situation. Kagami was livid with anger and wanted to hit the next person he saw.

Akashi suddenly stopped at the intersection of a road. In front of them was the river. Next to them was a building that had been abandoned. Akashi narrowed his eyes down at the broken glass scattered on the ground.

"Akashi! Why are you stopping!?" snapped Kagami, almost wanting to hit the captain. Akashi bent down and gingerly picked up a sizable piece of broken glass, turning it in his hand. His expression was dark and angry and Kagami felt a chill go through him. _Perhaps he's not as calm as I thought..._

"Wait…" Akashi glanced up from the piece of glass and towards the sky, listening intently as he heard it again, a small whimper from down on the riverbed. "The dog…" he mumbled, running forward and half-sliding down the riverbank. He only had to search a moment to find the dog, trapped in a bush. _He must have fallen down the side and gotten stuck. Now of all times…_ Akashi narrowed his eyes and released the animal, quickly carrying it up onto flat ground. Nigou barked madly.

"Akashi!" cried Aomine's voice as he ran towards the two of them. A ways behind him, Momoi was still catching up as she yelled complaints at Aomine for leaving her behind. "Hurry up Satsuki!" snapped Aomine. He turned to Akashi, looking completely worried. "Akashi, where is he? Where's Tetsu?!" he asked, winded from running so far.

"We don't know yet," grumbled Akashi in frustration. "But we know someone who does," he looked at Nigou, who barked angrily at them for taking their sweet time with it all.

"Well come on then!" shouted Aomine, his teeth grinding together. "That bastard could be… Tetsu might…" he couldn't form full sentences and he quickly gave up trying.

"Akachin!" Murasakibara rounded the corner to find the group of them. Akashi swiftly acknowledged Murasakibara's appearance. He figured Kise couldn't move very far too quickly in his state, and Midorima was getting the police.

"Let's go."

* * *

It was a considerably longer distance from Maji Burger than Kagami and Akashi had originally expected. Nigou led the group continually farther away and finally off the main road entirely. A sense of unease settled over all of the players. _Why in the world would you go way out here, Tetsuya!? _Akashi felt the severity of Kuroko's naivety show blatantly apparent in just this decision alone. Nigou whined as they got closer. A shiver went through Akashi as he finally saw them.

It was as chilling as it was the first time. They could clearly see the frame of Haizaki as he loomed over the ever-fragile body of Kuroko. Their fight had moved to the bridge. Haizaki had already given Kuroko quite a beating. No matter how hard Kuroko tried to fight back, he simply wasn't a match for someone who hurt people for sport.

Haizaki's eyes glinted towards the oncoming troupe of rescuers. He gritted his teeth in annoyance. _So those shits really did come…_ Kuroko struggled, trying to make contact with Haizaki's flesh, desperately trying to make him stop. He noticed Haizaki glance to the side. And he felt instant relief and gratitude flood over him. His momentary relief however, was short lived.

"Then I'll cut this short," growled Haizaki, a darkness settling into his eyes.

"It's over, Haizaki. It's going to end like it did last time. If you stop now maybe Akashi-kun won't kill you," despite his state, Kuroko let a small smile slide onto his face. Haizaki gave Kuroko an enraged snarl and punched him in the face with a sickening smack. Kuroko felt his vision go blurry as he nearly sunk to the ground. Haizaki picked Kuroko up by his throat, his fingers crushing into Kuroko's windpipe.

"HAIZAKI!" yelled Aomine, the anger and dread settling into his face as he ran up with the rest of them. Haizaki turned towards them, his expression blank. Slowly, a smirk spread cruelly, pulling his lips up grotesquely. Kuroko swung his legs wildly, kicking Haizaki squarely in the shin. The gray-haired thug didn't even flinch though and Kuroko could feel his strength lessen in his hand.

"Hey there, Daiki. Nice to see you've come," chuckled Haizaki. "I guess you've been looking for this…" he trailed off and turned to Kuroko, squirming and struggling to breathe. "Too late…" with a flick of his wrist he let go, the palm of his hand pushing against Kuroko, causing the small boy to tip over the edge of the bridge.

It was as if everything was going in slow motion. Kuroko's eyes widened and he grasped wildly, only clutching the thin nothingness of the air. Haizaki simply watched with a gleeful simper. Aomine, finally reaching the commotion, watched in horror as Kuroko slipped away and plummeted into the shadowy water below.

"TETSU!" he shouted. Without a moment's hesitation he leaped in after his former partner. There was a distant, horrified scream of terror from Momoi but he didn't even hear it. He hit the water hard, the coldness of the river making him go into momentary shock. The river moved quicker than Aomine had expected, and as he surfaced, all he could see was blackness. Immediate fear swept over him. He was a good swimmer, he knew that. But he wasn't afraid for himself. He was afraid for Kuroko. _How bad of state is he in? Will he be able to stay afloat?_ he fretted. A small ways ahead of him he suddenly spotted a bright blue mop of hair, bobbing up and down and away from him. "Tetsu!" he yelled, coughing out water.

Aomine put all of his strength into swimming and he finally caught up to Kuroko. The small boy's pale frame seemed to glow in the dark water. Aomine grabbed onto him and Kuroko's eyes opened partially. He couldn't see for the darkness but he could make out Aomine's voice. He didn't have it in him to try and struggle, to even try and tread water. The damage inflicted by Haizaki accompanied by the bone-chilling cold of the water had completely drained all the strength in his body. His mind then went as black as the water.

Aomine felt Kuroko's weight become heavier. "Wake up, Tetsu," he urged, tightening his grip on him and slowly treading back to the shore. Exhaustion setting in, Aomine struggled to beat the current. His feet finally met the sandy shoreline and he nearly collapsed right into the water. Kuroko drifted in the embrace of Aomine's arm. The dark skinned teenager then used his remaining strength to pull his friend up onto the shore.

"Aomine-kun!" cried Momoi, rushing down the hillside, eyes wide in fear and tears forming. Aomine fell to his knees, breathing heavily, his entire body was freezing. "Aomine-kun, Tetsu-kun…" Momoi wasn't able to form comprehensible words. Aomine glanced at her then down at Kuroko. The teal-haired boy's eyes were still closed and he was still ghostly pale. "Is Tetsu-kun okay… Aomine-kun are _you_ okay?" Momoi was overwhelmed with worry as she looked between her two precious friends.

"Don't worry, Satsuki. I'm fine," Aomine leaned down and listened for Kuroko's breathing. While it was soft and shallow, he was still breathing and Aomine was thankful for that. Momoi sat down next to Kuroko, not looking fully convinced that he was okay. She brushed Kuroko's hair away from his eyes, fighting back tears. She could already see some of the bruises forming, especially on Kuroko's neck. It had turned out just as awful this time around as well. Overcome with a surplus of bottled-in emotion she burst into tears. She brought her hands to her eyes, trying to wipe away the tears but they were forming quicker than she could wipe. She felt a light touch on her hand. Expecting it to be Aomine, she looked up in shock. But Aomine wasn't even looking at her. Tears still falling from her face Momoi followed the hand on hers and found the owner, Kuroko, staring at her, a small smile on his face.

"There's no need to cry, Momoi-san. I'm all right," he said, his voice airy and strained. This just made Momoi tear up even more and she grasped Kuroko's hand tightly and wailed, hugging him full force.

"Satsuki!" cried Aomine in annoyance.

"I can't breathe," Kuroko gave a pleading look towards Momoi. The pink haired girl flew off of him with just those words and looked guilty of committing a horrible crime.

"Tetsu, are you really okay?" implored Aomine, looking wary. He noticed Kuroko's eyelids flutter as he tried to make sense of Aomine's question. His eyes then closed and he was unconscious again.

"We need to get him to a hospital," said Momoi worriedly, less panicked.

* * *

Murasakibara, who had been seconds behind Aomine, ran up giving Haizaki a deadly stare. "What're you gonna do, Atsushi? Heh, it looks like I-" Haizaki's taunt was cut off as Murasakibara grabbed him by the head, his entire hand encompassing his scalp, and with one hand threw him to the ground.

"Bastard!" shouted Kagami, picking Haizaki up and holding him by the collar of his shirt, considering pushing him over like he had done to Kuroko.

"Out of my way," Akashi forced Kagami to step to the side, causing the fiery redhead to stumble and glare at the oppressive teenager angrily. Akashi simply stared at Haizaki for a few moments. His mind, which usually was a number of steps ahead of everyone else, was still catching up with the situation. Haizaki's expression had changed from one of defiance and taunting to genuine fear and dread in almost an instant. Akashi looked to the side, his eyes narrowing and then he turned back to Haizaki. "Give me one reason not to drown you," he said in a deadpan, his fury slowly building.

"You wouldn't do that," Haizaki laughed uncomfortably, as if trying to convince himself of this fact. "You only threaten. You wouldn't actually do it," he said with more confidence.

"I've only been known to threaten because no one has dared to push me this far," explained Akashi briskly. "Who knows… Maybe I would do it," Akashi's eyes glinted dangerously. He smirked, his fingers sliding over the edges of the piece of glass in his hand. He chuckled. "But unlike the others I'm not as easily moved by my emotions," he glanced at Kagami. "No matter how mad I am, I don't see why the police can't find a just punishment for you…" he trailed off and frowned. "Never mind that, I made a promise, didn't I?" he breathed, as if he was talking to himself.

Haizaki didn't even have time to react before Akashi moved, his speed being nearly instantaneous. The next moment, the shard of glass was lodged between his shoulder blade and neck. Akashi watched emotionlessly as Haizaki cried out in pain and fell to the ground, attempting to grab at the shard. Blood began to pour from the wound, soaking through his shirt.

"You damn bastard!" hissed Haizaki in pain.

"Akachin you usually don't hurt people," mumbled Murasakibara, seemingly satisfied now that Haizaki had been sufficiently punished.

"No I don't," replied Akashi vaguely. He glanced at Kagami who was restlessly glaring at them. He wasn't sure what he should be doing but he had pent up anger and he now didn't have anyone to deal it to. "My, you look angry," observed Akashi with almost a hint of humor. "Understand that this was a personal vendetta between Haizaki and us. Should someone threaten Kuroko again, by all means, you do what you want. We won't get involved unless you mess it up," he said blandly. Kagami couldn't quite understand what Akashi had said and just stared at him blankly in anger. He was aware that he had been insulted but he couldn't do anything about it.

"Fine…" he mumbled, coming up with no other answer.

* * *

"Akashi!" called Midorima, arriving with the police. Akashi had told him the exact location of the ordeal. He'd left Murasakibara with Haizaki to make sure he didn't run away and went to make sure Kuroko and Aomine were all right. Kuroko was still unconscious by the time he had gotten there but from what Aomine and Momoi told him, he was all right. However, the cold was setting in, and he could tell that if Kuroko and Aomine were out much longer they could fall seriously ill, especially Kuroko with the state he was in.

Kuroko and Aomine were taken to the hospital. The drivers of the ambulance had wanted Haizaki to be treated as well but no one was going to allow them all to be in the same car together and overruled them. Haizaki was loaded into the police car, who were to drive to the hospital and watch over him until he was treated. He'd then be taken to jail for assault along with other charges. As Kuroko was being loaded onto the ambulance, there was a shout from down the road.

"K-KUROKOCCHI!" the others turned to see Kise, wobbly on his crutches as he stumbled up to them, looking worried and exhausted at the same time. "Is Kurokocchi all right? Am I too late?" he panted.

"You're extraordinarily late," said Midorima.

"Kisechin is so slow," mumbled Murasakibara.

"Ki-chan was a bit slow…" admitted Momoi.

Kise cried out indignantly to their ganging up on him. He saw Kuroko being loaded onto the ambulance and went quiet. "Is he really okay?" he asked seriously.

"The paramedics said he'd be fine," assured Akashi. "Aomine too, though both came close to hypothermia." Kise blinked at Akashi. It was the first time he'd heard him talk that entire night. The captain of the Generation of Miracles had been silent since he'd stabbed Haizaki.

Kagami stood off to the side. He felt as if he hadn't done anything at all. Momoi walked up to him. "Kagami-kun, you don't have to look so down. Tetsu-kun will be fine!" she said with a smile. Kagami grimaced at her and stared at the ground, not keen on talking to her at all. "And it's thanks to you that we knew where to go!" Kagami looked back up at her in shock. She saw small tears in her eyes as she smiled at him, though it was a pained smile. "Without you it would have been much worse, so thank you!" she bowed deeply. Flustered, Kagami rubbed the back of his head.

"No problem…" he muttered.

* * *

Kuroko opened his eyes to a bright hospital room. He squinted as his sight adjusted and became clearer. He sat up slowly, looking around. He noticed that Aomine was sleeping on his bed, his arms making a pillow for his head. He was sleeping soundly. On the other side, Momoi was in the exact same position. On her side, Kagami was asleep in a chair. Midorima was reading intently on the other side of the room. He was trying to ignore Kise leaning on his shoulder in the chair next to him, sleeping heavily. Kuroko's vision blurred again and he wondered if he'd hit his head. He felt the bandage the covered the heavy bruises on his neck and all the memories of the other night suddenly flooded back. He lowered his eyes to his lap in shame. In the end they had all come to his rescue. _I really couldn't save myself…_ he thought in shame.

The doors opened and Akashi and Murasakibara walked in together, carrying armfuls of treats and food. Akashi's gaze seemed to brighten when he noticed Kuroko was awake.

"Ah~ Kurochin's awake," commented Murasakibara, smiling at Kuroko. "How are you feeling, Kurochin?" Kuroko smiled weakly in response. At the sound of voices, Midorima looked up and Momoi lifted her head from Kuroko's bed drowsily.

"Tetsu-kun! You're awake!" she squealed, waking everyone in the room.

"Tetsu! Are you okay?" demanded Aomine.

"Kuroko? Are you all right?" asked Kagami.

"You don't know how to make things easy, do you?" sighed Midorima.

"Kurokocchi!" cried Kise, struggling to grab his crutches so he could join in.

The room quieted and Akashi walked up to Kuroko, his gaze stern but caring. "You gave us a scare, Tetsuya," he said calmly.

"Yes…" said Kuroko, meeting Akashi's gaze directly.

"That shouldn't happen again," ordered Akashi, his eyes lowering seriously.

"I'm sorry…" Kuroko gripped the sheets tightly in his fists. "I was naive, going off alone. I had to depend on you all again. I wasn't strong enough to help myself," he looked disappointedly at his hands. "I'm sorry for inconveniencing you all. Making you worry…" he trailed off, looking pensively at the white sheets again.

"There is nothing to be sorry about. You held your ground the entire time. Haizaki _threw you off of a bridge_," said Akashi almost angrily. "You fought as hard as you possibly could. That is incredibly strong, Tetsuya."

"Besides, Haizaki got what he deserved," laughed Murasakibara lightly. "Akachin stabbed him with a shard of glass," Murasakibara grinned softly, as if it was funny. Kuroko's eyes widened. He hadn't known this fact for it had happened after he was unconscious. He turned to Akashi, eyes still wide in shock. The red haired captain was staring blankly forward, his face frozen in discontent. There was even a hint of a grimace on his lips.

"That's not good, Akashi-kun!" said Kuroko harshly. "What if Haizaki presses charges? You could be in trouble!" The faintest hint of a pout made its way onto Akashi's face. He blinked languidly.

"No need to worry. I'm always right," he smirked.

Kuroko smiled at his former captain. The familiar phrase more comforting than anything in the current context. Despite the past repeating itself, despite being hurt again by an unfriendly past adversary, the situation turned out for the best. Kuroko, despite the cuts and the bruises, was all right. The unbreakable bond that the six former teammates felt for each other still existed. It proved to be stronger than ever. And this time, it was sure to be the last.

"Haizaki won't bother you ever again," assured Akashi, nodding his head and smiling. "It's finally over."


End file.
